Sookies Child
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse & Eric Northman show up on Magnus the doorstep. Sookie is pregnant and carrying Eric's child! I do not own nor did I create the character Elise, she is the creation of SBMntReader. This is the first installment of a True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries Trilogy
1. Surprise

Its the year 2010 in late January in Shreveport, Louisiana U.S.A, Dawn was quickly approaching and so was closing time at club Fangtasia. Eric Northman the sheriff of area 5 sat in his throne drinking a last cup of blood before bedding down for the day. His wife Sookie bursts through the front doors throwing them wide open letting the sunlight in sending every vampire on his staff scrambling for the comfort of the dark.

Eric looked at Sookie perplexed asking, "what is the problem now love... why the distress?"

Grumbling out of frustration, Sookie reached her bag pulling out three boxes tossing them on the bar not bothering to explain Giving Eric a sideways glance. Eric glanced sideways himself as the three boxes fly through the air reading the names "EPT, First Response, Clear blue Easy, off the sides of the boxes. "The names hold no meaning for Eric Yet!" they hit the bar with a thump, thinking they might be useful later he studies the boxes as much as he can.

one human waitresses Fangtasia's employs, Ginger walked past them on the way to the bar to start her shift. Looking at the bar with raised eyebrow, she noticed, three the used pregnancy test kits lying on the bar she looking from Sookie to Eric and back again before fixing her gaze on the boxes asking in a wobbly voice"M-Master?"

Eric noticed her reaction as she walked by raising his brow asking her in a tight and thin voice, "Is there something wrong Ginger!"

"It's just..." Ginger pauses trying to find the right words knowing Eric would not know the significance of what was sitting on his bar mere inches from him.. 'Why are there three-used pregnancy tests sitting on the bar..." Shifting nervously from one foot to the other Ginger asks him "who is...?"

Eric looks at Ginger with a raised brow asking, "Who is what!" Eric snapped in a toneless voice, "Explain yourself Ginger," Eric demanded.

Sookie picks up Ginger's errant thought silently realizing "_She knows..., Ginger figured it out I am pregnant"_

Afraid to answer and yet compelled to at the same time by his mere presents Ginger says, "W-Who is preg-." Her answer cut short by Pam's sudden appearance on the scene, Pam's attention, like Gingers is drawn to first to the three objects on the top of the bar. Covering her mouth Pam tries with her hand to hide her snicker.

"Ah good Pam" Said Eric "maybe you can help sort this mess out" Eric complained. Moving from Sookie's side to the bar Pam examines the test kits and is struck by the smell of Sookie's scent all over them; Pam had been around Sookie long enough to know her scent and knew it quite well but something about it smelled "off!"

"I was coming to see what was keeping Ginger, Eric!" Pam told him matter-of factly.

"Take her and go Pam" Eric told her in a flat tone of voice, "When you return you going to tell me what that snicker was all about...!"

A scant two seconds later Pam returned to see Sookie pointing to the test kits on top on the bar, Sookie's mutters something incomprehensible in a low tone of voice "It sounded like "fucking vampires." Her voice picking up a head of steam as it rises to a scream saying in an strident tone of voice "WHAT THE HELL ERIC ACCORDING TO THOSE I AM CARRYING YOUR CHILD... ERIC!"

Sookie stood there shifting her foot to her left leg tapping her right foot on the wooden barroom floor as she crossed and locked her arms over her chest asking in a brittle rough tone "Well..."

Standing by her friend Sookie, the scent change Pam noticed before was stronger and made sense.

Eric glared at Pam "Now about that snicker Pam!"

"Eric... those three boxes on the bar-top are pregnancy tests...!" Pam told him nervously taking in the mood of the room Pam stated "All three are positive by the looks of them Eric."

Pausing to regain her composure Sookie declares, "How the hell is that even possible Eric!"

Narrowing her gaze on Eric Sookie repeated in a flat matter of fact tone "According to those tests... I am pregnant Eric... seeing that you are the only one I share my bed with"

Spitting out the mouth full of blood Eric's eyes grow ever wider he exclaims "You're what...?" droplets of blood spray everywhere one or two landing right on Sookie's lips. Without thinking about her next action she acted on a reflex, licks her lips clean savoring the taste. "Great now I am craving Blo-." Sookie lets out a loud moan!

She starts licking her lips clean of the blood Sookie uses her hand like a cat's paw wiping the blood from her face and repeatedly licking her hand clean "It's S-So, good...!" Both Eric and Pam look each other then back at Sookie not quite sure what to make of the scene playing out before them. Both Pam and Eric had seen allot but both of them went slack-jawed watching Sookie drink blood!

Eric tells Sookie softly "That cup was filled with human blood, love."

"Really it tastes good..." Sookie stated as her tongue dances over his face "the way a cat cleans its kittens", "Eric-!" Lick "Why-!"

Slurp ".

Why am I craving blood...?" Without thinking, she lunged forward snatching the cup from his hands, licking it clean the last droplets from the bottom.

Bewildered by her actions and not quite sure what question to answer first Eric replays the scene in his mind, _Humans don't normally drink blood, let alone crave it _he thought to himself. Confused Eric raised his brow looking at Sookie telling her once more "That his cup was filled with human blood, lover!

Both Eric and Pam give one another a knowing glance as she leaves to make sure everything is ready for when the bar opens.

A look of horror comes over Sookie she stops dead in her tracks his words ringing like a church bell in her ears. _The cup was filled with real blood lover!_

Using her fingers like a make shift ladle to get the last droplets satisfying a yet unknown hunger. Sookie swallowed nervously looking at him asking from People Eric!

"Is there any other kind lover" Eric tells her. Eric pours himself another cup of blood only to watch Sookie take the cup of human blood back from his hands and chug it down, like it was mother's milk.

His frustration growing with every passing moment Eric angrily demanded, "Sookie who has bitten you..., I will kill them!"

Sookie's worry very quickly turns to outright panic and fear, as she watches the anger on his face growing with every passing moment. This is the side of Eric Sookie hates, the side of him that scared her to death "no one!" she protested vehemently fearing for her life.

Five minutes later came the accusation "Then why are you drinking blood Sookie and why do you smell like a newborn...?" Eric demanded Pam his sire responds to his silent request ordering her to examine Sookie head to toe and report back to him.

Eric's rage was not without merit, you see, one of the highest vampire laws is once a vampire marks someone no one may touch them without permission! "Not without consequences and certainly not without recompense!"

Pam and Sookie head back to Eric's bedchamber for privacy as Sookie strips down so Pam can examine her and see she is mark free.

In a rare moment of female solidarity, Pam told her as she hits the various points on the wood relief carving telling her "I will try to make this as painless as possible Sookie...; I know you do have a modest side." "Thanks Pam" Sookie replied. "It's not as if you haven't seen me naked before...!"

"You mean the Maenad Sookie?" Asked Pam

Sookie silently nodded her head, an acknowledgment of that shared but all too painful memory!

Crossing in front of Sookie Pam tells her "congratulations Sookie!"

Walking around to face Pam blank-faced Sookie says "To weird"

Raising an eyebrow Pam asks sarcasitily "what!"

Pausing in momentary silence Sookie replied, "I am just trying to imagine Eric changing diapers with a baby seat in his corvette."

Both Pam and Sookie chuckled at just the thought.

Back in the main bar area, Eric walks over to the bar, pours a large cup of Blood, and drinks quickly it while he waits for Pam to report back!

30 minutes later Sookie follows Pam as they walk out of the anti chamber leading to Eric's bedroom having thoroughly examined Sookie. Returning to the throne with Sookie in tow Pam tells him "Sookie speaks true Eric... No one has partaken of her blood." What did you do to me Eric? Sookie demanded. Placing her hands on her belly, she asks "what, do you intend to do about this...?"

Relaxing in his chair momentarily Eric muses, "I have only heard stories about this you understand...!" Filling his Chalice for the fifth time he states "What I have heard are legions, myths really even among our kind."

Finishing his drink Eric says, "If you are unmarked, the child is indeed mine Sookie... That leaves only one other possibility you're having a Dhampiresa beloved!"

Looking like she is ready to rip Eric a new one Sookie looks at Eric slack-jawed saying, "I do not know what a Dhampiresa is but I am having your baby."

Eric tells her calmly "A Dhampir or Dhampiresa is a half human half vampire child Sookie...!" I fear for your life he says!

Sookie's brows begin to rise as she says, "Eric you are scaring me..."

Concerned Sookie looks at him asking "Eric can you move around in the daylight!"

Eric tells her No, not really.

For a sixth time he pour himself another cup of blood. Almost sheepishly Sookie felt the craving for blood as she asks "Eric pour me a cup of..." her voice trailed off before she says Blood.

Crossing the room to where Eric stands Sookie says "I was hoping we could go to see a doctor."

Eric says "even if it were possible my love... my being it will be vampire will be a problem lover."


	2. Broken Seal

Amelia Broadway placed a magical seal on Sookie months ago in an attempt to sever the blood bond between Eric and his wife. However, an event that Amelia could never have foreseen or even guessed possible occurred unraveling the spell itself. The first of many cracks in that seal begins to show under the strain of Sookie's pregnancy.

2:15 A.M. just after closing Eric was looking forward to some quality time with his Sookie. Walking into the sleeping chamber at Fangtasia, Eric sensed something was amiss. Sookie's scent what little there was of it was different somehow.

The bed they share although turned down was not slept in and cold to the touch. Crossing the room to the staircase at a gate imperceptible to the naked eye, "roughly half a heartbeat" he started to search the bar.

Eric was tearing the bar apart looking for any clue to Sookie whereabouts. Pam who was making a last check of the bar before going home to bed for the day went to investigate the source of the noise asking, "Why are you making all the noise for...?" "Eric!" Pam asked.

Eric stopped his search long enough to look at her asking "where is my wife Pam?"

"She went home, hours ago!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her angrily and asked her "Did you confirm that Pam...!" "Did you call the house?"

"I assumed you knew, Eric." She told him.

Eric rushed to his office with a sense of panic he does not quite understand himself "Not yet at rate!" Calling the Stackhouse residence it was Jason, Sookie's brother who picks up the phone asking who it is. Eric replies, "Did Sookie make it home tonight Jason!"

Momentarily confused by his question, Jason asks him, "she was planning to stay at the bar tonight did something change... Did you have a fight...?Eric...!"

After a long pause just as Jason was about to hang up Eric said, "Yes... something did change Jason your sister is not where she is supposed to be... She is missing... I don't like it!" Hanging up the phone, he goes out to the main room of the bar proper looking at Pam saying, "Stay by the phone...!" "That's an order Pam!" Eric bellowed in a stentorian tone of voice.

Eric is the door in the night air a flash. Taking a moment to sniff of the air, he uses his enhanced vampire's sense of smell and picked up just the hint of Sookie's scent on the wind and ran in a blur of motion following it.

Traveling 2.5 miles down Clyde Fant Parkway he finaly caught up to Sookie in Veterans Park. Eric was prepared to have to save her from whomever or whatever was holding her captive that night, what he saw next; he was wholly unprepared to witness. Sookie was not being held captive by some sadistic monster, she was hunting, and Feeding like a vampire.

When Eric caught sight of her, she has blood streaks dribbling out and down the corners of her mouth her and blouse is covered in blood. Eric caresses her face his touch breaking her trance as he wiped her blood-saturated hair from Sookie's face. Slowly she began to move waking up like princess kissed by prince charming in some fairy-tale. Disorientated Sookie gets her bearings asking, "How did I get here?" "Eric W-Why do I taste blood in my mouth... What have I done?"

Nearby Eric sees, a nameless man just beginning to regain consciousness _"Not Good"_ Eric thinks to himself.

"Give me a moment Sookie" Eric tells her "I will be right back..." Moving to the stranger, and taking a moment to examine him Eric notices he has a bite marks on his left upper trapezius where his jugular vein would be. Sookie's bite marks he know them ell having felt her bite himself from time to time!

Eric gazes deeply into his eyes telling him you went to Club-Mojo's Nightclub in Shreveport you met blond woman named Samantha and she picked you up! On the way to her apartment you got in a lovers spat , she threw you out of the car here on the side of the road in Veterans Park, with mother of all hickeys.

The man started to mumble the repeating the story back to Eric as if he is in the throws of a drunken stuper.

Eric's face became hard and his voice cold as he told the man "when you try to remember the details of this night "and you will" you will suffer uncontrollable pain."

Moments Sookie glowered at him saying, "was that last part really nessacay Eric."

Eric looked at her with a raised brow and replied "to protect my wife yes... It was!"

"Would you rather I kill him?" He asked her nonchalanty.

Sookie looked at Eric wide eyed and slack-jawed insisting "You... you wouldn't!" Grinning like a schoolboy Eric replies with raised brow saying, "wouldn't I?"

"Somehow I believe you Eric!" she told him in a curt tone of voice.

Eric extends his arms helping her up he takes her in his arms holding her there for an hour and a half as he calm her to the point he could clean her up. "Shah, love he tells her I promise no one will see you like this "Ever!" Eric tells her. She knods her head silently

Using his body to block his view of Sookie Eric snaps his fingers waking him from his glamorized trance. Where am i he asked! Eric tells him you are in Veterans Park, if you walk five minutes down the path you will find a taxi stand!

Carrying her to the nearby Mississippi River, Eric washes the blood from her lips and face removing her bloodstained top he burns to a cinder giving her his own shirt.

He reads the silent question on her face the one she cannot speak aloud "What's happening to me!"

Clearing a strand of wet hair from her face Eric tells her"If you were a vampire , I would say the blood cravings must have overtaken you Lover..." Brushing the rest of her wet but now somewhat cleaner hair from her face he examines her neck Eric tells her "We learn to control them as newborn vampires."

Her eyes grew wider with fear as the seconds ticked by she says "I am scared Eric what am I becoming."

Eric tells her to "hold on tight" he picks her up cradling her like a child he starts levitating his way 5 miles back to Fangtasia.

Eric arrives, back at club Fangtasia an hour and a half later, reaching his office he yells at Pam WATCH OVER MY WIFE, while I get a fresh shirt!

Pam asks the obvious question; "why does Sookie need watching Eric!"

Eric lets loose with an inhuman growl through his teeth from deep within his chest and throat letting his sire her know of his displeasure with her attitude. He looks at her asking, "When was the last time you heard of a human hunting or even feeding like one of us Pam?"

Stunned by what Eric has told her Pam's eyes widen as she asked, "S- She was hunting... Eric!"

"Yes Pam... She was hunting!" Eric stated in a orotund tone of voice as he walked his apartment upstairs her returned to the office newly five minutes later, fully clothed telling Pam "I need you to track down someone for me...!" buttoning up his shirt Eric stated, "Someone I heard my maker mentioned to me once in passing many years ago a Dr. Helen Magnus." Finishing tucking in his shirt Eric stated, "Appius told me if I needed medical help beyond what Dr. Ludwig could provide to seek to her out... contact Bobby to arrange a private jet to New York.

Sitting in the office under the watchful eyes of both Eric and Pam, Sookie's body lurches forward involuntarily stating in a strangled tone "I am going to be sick!" she announced running for the bathroom covering her mouth. Eric scooped her up mid stride and darted off to the women's bathroom.

Thirty minutes later having recovered for the moment at least both Sookie and Eric rejoin Pam back in the office he sits at his desk on a video conference call. Sookie looking green around the gills sits beside him.

Eric asks "Dr. Magnus how much experience do you have caring for vampires!"

Dr. Magnus responds almost sarcastically, "more then I would like unfortunately, what is this about Mr Northman?"

Eric explains all the events of the previous night and how Sookie had gone out hunting.

Stunned Magnus stated that is serous asking, "There are no bite marks?"

None said Eric "Dr. Magnus there is a stiff penalty for biting another's..."

"I see", said Magnus, "then how...! That's the real question."

There is something else that troubles me however Dr. Magnus. I am her only partner; she has had six positive pregnancy tests. Three of them she took while I watched.

Dr. Magnus goes slack-jawed and does a double take as she asks, "excuse me," she says in astonishment "did you say six positive tests...?"

Almost in reverence, Eric starts musing to himself _she carrying a Dhampiresa!_ My child said Eric flatly. Could she be-, he exclaimed in a whisper. Afraid to even dream it's true.

Absentmindedly without realizing he has spoken the thought aloud, Magnus asks "Mr. Northman did you say a Dhampiresa...!" Becoming momentarily lost in thought Magnus says, "I will have to Nikola about this one!"

Raising his brow Eric asks "Nikola Tesla! That long in the tooth… I thought someone would have staked him ages ago."

Magnus face turns flush as she asks, "you know him."

Eric responds arrogantly, "yes... Unfortunately, we met in France a while back!"

Sookie fear grows as she fidgets with her hands whispering to Eric "I-I am not 100% human."

What was that about asked Magnus? Could you speak a little louder Mrs. Northman if you please?

"It's just... Well I have some Fae blood Dr. Magnus." Sookie told her

Worriedly she says, "I see...!" that could influence things I just don't now how." Magnus explained to them.


	3. The Sanctuary

The Mercedes S600 Guard provided by Anubis Airlines pulled up to The Sanctuary gate, the heavily tinted window on the driver's side rolls down a hand protrudes out pushing the security button. Per their usual agreement Anubis timed the arrival with the setting sun so Eric would not suffer too much discomfort.

Sitting in the back passenger's compartment and looking at her husband Eric, Sookie turned looking out window surveying the large estate trying to make head or tails out of it asking, "This..., is a Hospita?" Raising her right eyebrow to an arch, her pupils start dilating as Sookie pursed her lips confused she looked back to her husband stating, "Eric...!" Eric looked at her out of concern saying, "If you feel uncomfortable..., we can leave now Sookie!"

Taking a deep breath composing herself Sookie looks Eric as she replies, "I-I am scared because I don't understand what is happening to me Eric...!" Slumping back into the leather interior, she says, "If this Dr Helen Magnus can give us answers..., Eric!" Furrowing her brow Sookie comments, "Like I said this looks more like English estate then a hospital." She declares!

Lazily gazing out of the window Eric told his wife "I see your point...Sookie!" Giving her hand a squeeze, he said, "Let's see what she has to say."

Eric was in bad mood because he had no control over what was happening to his wife Sookie, Henry Foss's voice comes over the intercom speaker asking, "Yes, may I help you?" The very sound the man's voice seemed to be grading on Eric's nerves! "Like a child running their fingernails over a chalkboard"

Eric's Eyebrows moved to their lowest point overshadowing his blue eyes and causing a severe furrow. His eyes tensed and his nose flared out with pure rage, his mouth moved to a sideways sneer. As sheriff of area 5 Eric Northman, was used to snapping his fingers and having things get done. "Eric hated not being in control." Even worse, he loathed not having answers at his fingertips!

Baring his fangs Eric spits out the window to the ground muttering infrasocicly (A frequency lower then 20Hz) "werewolf"

For reasons, Sookie can't begin to understand herself, even though she couldn't hear Eric's voice she knew what exactly what he said. Looking at his reaction it doesn't take Sookie long to put the pieces together as she thinks to herself, Eric can barley tolerate it when I let Jannalynn & Shreveport pack run in the woods out back of the house! Shifting her weight to a more comfortable position, He stays in Shreveport on those nights!

Henry Foss's voice comes over the intercom speaker again asking, "Why are you here?"

Sookie held up her finger telling Eric one moment as she responds to the intercom, "Mr., & Mrs. Northman we have an appointment to see Dr Magnus!" Sookie replied.

Henry Foss's voice comes over the intercom speaker for the last time stating, "Follow the path to the front door... Someone will meet you."

Moments later they reached the end of the drive at the front of the house Eric & Sookie walk down a gravel path to the door, Sookie looks at Eric asking, "I know how you feel about werewolves Eric..., I need you to keep it together!"

The front door opened and are face to face with a large almost brooding creature, "Bigfoot" an intelligent Neanderthal-like species"

Already annoyed by the scent of the werewolf in the air Eric's vampires arrogance started showing for the entire world to see. Tilting his head back slightly and to the right, looking down his nose at Bigfoot Eric's eyebrows lower almost to a furrow as the right side of his mouth pulls up to a sneer looking Bigfoot up and down again not quite sure what to make of it stating, "Brutish sort of fellow isn't he!"

Bigfoot's yellow eyes glared down at Eric saying in a gruff gravely almost primitive voice, "I could say the same thing of you Mr. Northman."

Being his usual charmingly yet funny self, Eric looks at him with a raised brow and rubbing his chin in contemplation with his thumb index finger saying sarcastically in a honeyed tone, "It speaks!"

Sookie turned looking at Eric pointedly, hitting his shoulder mockingly telling him "behave Eric we need their help." Becoming more irritated with Eric with each passing moment Bigfoot stops midway down the hall in front of the two of them; he turns to Eric telling him, "I would listen to your mate vampire...!" Chuckling in his unique primal voice, he chides Eric saying, "She seems to be the more intelligent."

Leading them down the maze of corridors until they reach a large old oak door Bigfoot softly raps his knuckles on the door as he opens it. A women's voice from within the room calls out telling them, "Come in!" Gesturing with his hands he says, "This way!" he tells them leading them in saying, "Magnus is expecting you...!" Addressing the woman on the far side of the room sitting behind the desk, he tells her "The Northman's are here Magnus."

Walking the length drawing room/office, they notice row upon row of full bookshelves against the wall. Further, down they see a dark haired woman seated behind large a large oak desk. They recognize her immediately as Magnus, seated to her right is none other than Nikola Tesla. "The most annoying vampire Eric ever met!"

Eric's already sour mood went from bad to worse as he looked at Nikola saying with contempt in his voice, "It's been a long time since Paris Nikola...!" Crossing his arms over his chest saying, "Eighteen hundred and eighty-three wasn't it...?"

Raising his eyebrows, they pull in to a slight furrow as Nikola smiled mockingly at Eric, saying with an arrogant aristocratic tone, "Has it been that long Eric...?" Scoffing he says in a penetrating tone, "Where does the time go!"

Eric's frustration comes to a head as he replies, "You may be a pure blood Nikola..." Narrowing his gaze on him he states "I am still older then you!" Eric tells him clinching his fists tightly enough to draw blood.

Getting more annoyed at both of them by the second Magnus folds her arms over her chest muttering in exasperation "honestly..., you two!" Looking like a cross-school principal chiding her students she mutters, "Are you quite through playing mine are bigger than yours?" Raising her eyebrow in annoyance Magnus says, "I thought John Druitt was bad!"

Looking at Sookie, Magnus gestures with her hands asking, "Would you come with me to the examination room...?" Magnus's gives Sookie a sympathetic glance telling her "Those two acting like children." Raising her voice half an octave Magnus announces, "You must be scared enough as it is..., Mrs. Northman!"

"Please call me Sookie" Straining to get up out of her chair, she tells Magnus "No need to stand on formalities!"

"Alright..., in that case Sookie you may call me Helen!" Magnus tells her. "Shale we" Magnus pointed to the door.

Crossing the room to the door both Magnus & Sookie leave, headed to one of the sanctuaries many medical examination areas. Looking back over her shoulder as they exit Magnus eyebrows forming an ever so slight furrow clinching her jaw tightly before calling out to both Eric & Nikola in disgust "If you two children can behave yourselves... you can join us!"

Both men scowl as one another as they head for the door.

Making their way through the maze of corridors with Magnus leading the way to the Exam Room all the voices of the abnormal guests' race through Sookie's head filling it to the point she can hear nothing else.

Putting her hands on her temples Sookie starts gently rubbing them to ease the onslaught of pain that was sure to follow stating "All those voices..., Magnus!" Looking at Sookie in amazement Magnus asks her matter-of-factly, "You can hear them... All the abnormal's in residence here at The Sanctuary?"

Sookie looks at Magnus confused, her knees stating to buckle from the strain of it all asking her "You can't!"

Magnus looks at Sookie telling her "We do not hold anyone against his or her will here Sookie." Furrowing her brow Magnus tells her "For the most part everyone here has come here of their own free will."

Sookie raises an eyebrow at the last statement asking flatly, "What does that mean Magnus...?" Stopping dead in her tracks pausing as she frowns saying in a flat tone of voice, "You mean to say you keep them captive?" Pausing if only momentarily before stating "Magnus!"

Magnus turns to face Sookie pausing as she looks at Sookie before saying in a curt tone, "regrettably...yes Sookie!" Magnus says as she pauses in silence once more choosing her next words with care "There are some abnormal's that are far too dangerous to be left running free Sookie."

Sookie gave Magnus a sideways glance at that remark hoping up on the table saying, "What does that mean?"

"It means Mrs. Northman that not all our residence's here at Sanctuary are capable of coexisting with the rest of humanity." Magnus tells her in a penetrating voice, "It's a sad truth but there it is!"

Magnus tells her "I do apologize, Sookie this will be a bit cold!" It takes Sookie's body a moment to adjust to the feeling of the sensor of the ultrasound machine. Shriving Sookie cries "Ouch...!" as she shivers.

Both Eric and Nikola catch up to them just as the examination begins

Magnus looks at the image on the screen telling Sookie "I need to make an adjustment" Furrowing her brow she whispers "This can' be right!" "According to this your four months pregnant" she plays with the controls on the scanner, Magnus says, "Their, that's better, everything seems normal but you said you're only a few weeks along...! Looking at Sookie, Magnus tells her "Very odd!"

30 minutes later back in the office of Dr. Helen Magnus Nikola Tesla states, "The ultrasound was quite interesting..."

Becoming more irritated with his old friend Nikola by the second, Eric makes some kind of rude noise as he looks at Nikola stating in a low matter-offact tone of voice, "Get to the point..., Nikola will you please!"

Nikola mutters, "This is the thanks I get Eric...?" Putting his hand on his hips saying "I crises crossed the globe to find out what I can to help you."

Magnus gives Nikola I decidedly dirty look letting him know get to the point. "Now"

Nikola scowls saying "All right..., all right Magnus."

Composing himself once more he looks at Sookie saying, "My research on the subject since you conference with Magnus was quite reveling...!" Pausing to find the right words Nikola states, "From what I have discovered..., it's not uncommon for a mother caring the child of a vampire to crave blood through the first trimester and even all the way though her pregnancy."

The strain on her body was showing and Sookie's tired and scared expression was getting worse by the second she looks at Nikola going from half asleep to wide awake in a split second she reached her wits end saying in a orotund tone , "So I am going to be craving blood..." Sookie's eyes start growing wider with each passing moment stating in a ringing tone "For the next nine months!"

Nikola pauses as still as a statue before telling them "Crave blood yes...!" Carry the child nine months no! "It will be three to four months!"

Getting rather annoyed with his old friend Eric asks Nikola in a shrill tone , "Is it normal for the human mother to go out hunting...!" Eric looks first at Magnus then at Nikola as he deadpanned the comment "For blood..., Nikola?"

Anticipating Nikola's next question Eric admits, "Yes Nikola...She has..." Eric's Brows furrow and the right side of his mouth slants down Eric gazes intently out the window saying in a tremulous tone, "I am 1000 years old I haven't seen anything like it."

"Then she will need watching" said Magnus interjecting "Night and day!"

Magnus eyes soften as she looks at Sookie asking, "Would you like to know the sex!"

Sookie's hand moves over her belly almost cradling it as eyes widen asking, "You can tell that already!"

Magnus tells her softly "Yes, it maturing quite fast..., it's a girl!"

Eric examines Magnus's face as she speaks asking, "What are you not telling us?"

Magnus pauses for a breath before saying "As I told you... its growing fast!" Looking at Eric blank faced she stated quavering, "Alarmingly so Mr. Northman..."

Biting her lip Sookie asks, "Is that normal Magnus!"

Magnus eyebrows rise to a head she looks at them wide eyed tells her in a toneless voice, "The accelerated growth rate may kill you before its born Mrs. Northman."

Nikola asks, "May I call you Sookie..., Mrs. Northman?" Trying to keeping his tone even he says matter-of-factly, "Regrettably, the growth rate it's quite normal."

Alarmed but calm for the moment Eric states "A Dhampiresa" leave it to you to give birth to a legend Sookie dearest" Shaking his head Eric states, "I suspected as much!"

Wide-eyed Sookie looks at Eric asking, "What do you mean?"

Nikola looks at Sookie saying "No, he is quite right my dear...!" "There is a reason we don't know much is about Dhampiresa and Dampir bloodlines... "They usually do not live to adult hood!"

Tears start streaming down Sookie's already bleary-eyed face at hearing Nikola's comments saying in a brittle tone of voice, "As if I were not scared enough as it is."

Nikola looks at her saying, "dry your eyes my dear...!" Handing her a box of Kleenex he says, "It is because in the entire vampire world they are the most hated!"

Sookie asks Nikola "Why...why they are hated so much."

Nikola tells them in a honeyed tone, "Because historically they would hunt vampires and kill them..., humans did not treat them much better unfortunately."

Eric's eyes become a deep shade of maroon, as body stiffens as he states emphatically through a snarl, "No child of mine will ever hunt vampires!"

"Uh Oh!" said Nikola "blood rage is taking over!" He declared.

Tired as she was Sookie summed up what little strength she had left slapping Eric across the face as hard as she could snapping him out of it! Eric turned to Sookie telling her "If anyone else had done what you just did-," Sookie cuts him off saying "They would be dead right now!"


	4. Cravings

Taking the seat opposite her husband Eric, Sookie looked at him sleepily suppressing her yawn asking in a wobbly voice, "What do you think of the name Catharine...?"

Sookie looked at Eric examining his facial expressions for any hint to what he is thinking as she asked tremulously"Eric?"

With an ever-present sense of pride mixed with just a dash of arrogance that goes along with being a vampire, Eric looks at his wife Sookie telling her "It's a strong name." Crossing his arms over his chest pumping it out with pride he tells her "brings to mind my old friend Catherine II of Russia!"

Wide-eyed and slack-jawed Sookie looks at her husband asking him in a booming voice "Catherine the Great!" Doing a slight double take she asked Eric in a matter of fact tone, "You..., knew Catherine the Great?"

"I'm over a thousand years old love, she was..., interesting!" Eric tells her grinning like a schoolboy.

Sookie looks at Eric saying with just a hint of a strident tone "Where were you when I was in high school and needed a tooter!"

Kissing Sookie's temple Eric tells her in a silvery tone, "I will tooter our daughter if that makes you happy!"

Sookie's sudden grimaced; as she is jolted wide-awake by the pain of a sudden kick to her side, Sookie grunted out in a throaty voice, "OH!" as she suddenly she doubles over in her chair because of its strength. Placing her hand on her belly and trying to smile she grits her teeth saying in a guttural tone, "I am glad you like it is your name!"

Eric walks over to her "At Vampires speed," helping Sookie right herself saying, "of course she loves her name." He puts, his arms round Sookie to support her in the chair.

Magnus explains to them, "Considering the time!" she says crossing the room back to her desk, "I took the liberty of preparing a room for you until sundown at least Mr. Northman." Pressing the extension button on the main body of the phone itself, Magnus states, "Kate, check to be sure the guest rooms are ready then come to my office?"

Pointing to the window as the sun came up Eric raises his brow saying, "Close the shades if you would."

Grinning at Eric, Magnus said, "You need not fear the sun here Mr. Northman." Walking to the window nearest her desk, she gave it a gentle tap with her knuckle saying "Its special glass...!" Magnus tells Eric "Made for us it blocks the ultra violet spectrum."

Eric raises his eyebrow at her comment saying in a silvery tone,"Oh really...!" Looking at her suspiciously Eric crossing his arms over his chest, exclaiming, "Do tell Dr. Magnus." Without having to be asked, Sookie quickly reads her thoughts telling Eric "Eric she is not lying!"

Eric walks over joining Magnus by the window looking out from behind the glass he tells her "This is the first time in over one thousand years!"

"Since you have seen the sun?" asks Magnus astonished at his admission!

Nodding his head Eric replies flatly, "You must give me the company name before we leave."

A Woman with a Carmel colored skin tone walks in the room and right up to Magnus saying, "There room is ready!" Magnus looks at the woman saying "Kate... show our gusts to their rooms?"

Crossed the room back to his wife's side Eric finds his wife Sookie blushing as she whispers something in Eric's ear.

Magnus watches the exchange with raised eyebrow asking, "Something wrong Mr. Northman?"

Magnus crosses the room to the couple stopping just in front of Eric who tells her, "My wife is a little embarrassed Magnus...!" Holding Sookie in his arms like a new bride Eric tells her "She is having one of her cravings!"

Magnus tells her, "We have some O negative we can transfuse you with if you like!"

With a frown on her face, Sookie yawns telling Magnus in a strangled tone, "No I am craving the taste...!"

Wide-eyed Magnus suddenly realized why Sookie was embarrassed stating "OH..." getting a little self conscious Magnus states "oh-h-h-h!" we will have it sent to your private rooms.

Eric says Thank you Magnus.

Kate watched the scene play out with raised eyebrow takes a moment to play it back in her head realizing "he moved before she said anything" Kate asks Eric, "How did you...?" Glancing from Eric to Sookie and back again, Kate said "Eric you... you responded without her asking."

Although tired and a bit anemic Sookie reads both Kate's face and her thoughts letting her worst fears run amuck thinking to herself _"No, not again, not the blood bond!" _She starts to panic her, thoughts racing through her head _"Please not again_."

Eric sniffs the air as if hunting pray, turning to leave with Sookie he stops looking back over his shoulder asking her, "Magnus is that source blood I smell coming from you?"

Looking dumbfounded and at a loss for words, Magnus asks Eric "How?"

"Be careful with that..." Moving in flash until he is nose to nose with Magnus Eric follows up with "I know of people who would pay a high price for that on the black market...!"

Abashed Magnus asks him "To what end Mr. Northman."

Eric looks at her saying Magnus, "Vampire blood is the new Cocaine..., Magnus!" Moving at blinding speed Eric is cradling Sookie in her arms "Some even use it as an aphrodisiac." He tells her.

Wide-eyed Magnus asked; "surly you jest Mr. Northman?"

Lifting her head from Eric's chest Sookie turns to her and replies "Unfortunately no... With her body weight supported by Eric carrying her in his arms, Sookie tells them, "My own brother was addicted to it for a time."

Sookie asks Eric, "Can you move at human speeds Eric..., vampire speed is making me nauseous"

Magnus says Kate..., show our guests to the room if you would!

Turning back to Magnus Eric asked, "One request..., keep your pet werewolf away from me and my family!"


	5. Meeting Lilith

2:00 A.M that night at the sanctuary; Eric sat in bed, his wife Sookie lying across his chest asleep. Tonight however her slumber was anything but restful. Sitting up in bed from a dead sleep, beads of cold sweat ran down her brow. Something scared the life out of her,

Her face was as white as a sheet.

Eric Heard his wife's heartbeat rising all too rapidly looking at his wife Sookie out of concern Eric asks; "What's wrong love?"

Eric was perplexed by Sookie's facial expressions, he had seen the expression before of course but on the faces of the other Vampires, never on humans Sookie's face said Someone Is Coming. Eric has seen that look on the face Pam his sire times before! Eric asked Sookie "How old are they?"

Sookie's eyes widen to their widest point forming perfect circle's, her purples contracted to the size of a needle point, then dilate to their widest point, her forehead forms two creases as her knotted eyebrows rise to a high arch regaining her composer, Sookie answers him; "She will be here..., Soon." Swallowing nervously she told him, "Eric she old..., I am not sure I can put it into words" Grabbing his shoulder Sookie told him "I would say she is..., truly an ancient vampire..., Eric!"

Eric raises his brow, as he looks at her asking Sookie "She?"

Sookie's eyes drooped as dark pockets formed crescents beneath her lower eyelids her head droops forward telling Eric in a weak voice almost a whisper "she wants you to know she was born in Ancient Mesopotamia..." Mumbling half asleep, she said "near Sumeria." Sookie looked at Eric saying weekly, "She said to stop asking so many questions...Eric!" Wide-eyed Sookie looked at him saying, "Everything will be explained when she arrives..."

He looks at her with raised brow asking, "Sookie..., how do you know!"

With a faint smile on her face Sookie as she puts her hand over her belly, she swallows nervously saying, "I think our daughter..., is letting me use her heightened senses Eric."

Eric & Sookie looked at one another stunned into silence as they say simultaneously, "We need to warn Magnus..., now"

Eric is out of the bed first scooping up Sookie like a new bride on her wedding day she barely had time to wrap her arms round his neck. Heading to They are halfway down the hall to Magnus's office when Sookie giggles trying to tell Eric "I can walk..., Eric!" Eric replies "Nonsense..., you should not strain yourself." "Fine" Sookie grumbles at him annoyingly.

Hearing the knock on the door Magnus says; "It's rather late..., but come in!" Sookie opened the door to Magnus office; Eric moves through the door putting Sookie down on the nearest chair making her comfortable she said, "Magnus..., get ready to meet a living myth..., Lilith is coming... Magnus" Both Eric and Magnus exchange a look before turning to look her stunned asking "Thee Lilith?"

Eric looked at his wife saying "Sookie..., love..., you told me she was ancient..., but."

With a nervous swallow, Sookie said "Yes!" She tells them soon! Pointing to the nearest window, she tells Magnus, "You may want to open that Magnus."

Magnus barely had time to process to the news, and open the window when a dark gray almost black skinned humanoid bursts through the open window sending a gust of wind though the room with the final flap of its her bat like wings protruding from between her shoulder blades as they flattened against her back.

On instinct Magnus reached for her nearby Stunner "Her Sonic Stunning Weapon" aiming it directly at gray skinned humanoid in an effort to stop it Sookie screams in a strident tone, "MAGNUS..., STOP!"

Before Sookie realizes what is happening she was her feet putting herself in between Magnus and the new comer Sookie screaming again." MAGNUS NO, SHE MEANS NO HARM... ITS LILITH!"

Faster than you can blink the grayish/black creature grabs Sookie by the shoulders and body wrapping her own body and wings out wrapping them around Sookie in a protective cocoon all in one motion.

Spinning round so Lilith's back is presented to Magnus and their positions are reversed so Lilith was protecting Sookie! Moments later Realizing the danger had passed Lilith's wings are slowly absorbed back into her body, her skin tone turns the normal pinkish/pale creamy white skin tones associated with a babes; Lilith says softly, "Correction Sookie..., I am here..., now."

Naked, Lilith stood before Sookie relaxed, but still alert for any threat. "Mrs. Northman," she said, "I am flattered that you wish to protect me." She scooped up Sookie and sat her in a nearby chair. With her eyes firmly trained on the woman before her, Lilith announced in a flat dead tone of voice, "I can assure you, Magnus, that weapon will have no effect on me." Darting a quick glance of contempt her way, she added, "Don't force me prove it."

She could hear the lethal undertone in Liliths word as Magnus Slowly sets the stunner aside, after harmlessly discharging it.

Sookie looked at Lilith as if she were coming out of a trance asking in a wobbly voice, "W-what..., where am I?" Brushing Sookie's hair back and out of her face Lilith asks Sookie "Tell me Mrs. Northman..., what was the last thing you remember?"

Turning just the slightest shade of crimson Sookie said in a low voice saying "Magnus..., Stop" she exclaimed. With fear in her eyes, Sookie said "Then I felt something take control..., I had to protect you..." Sookie became fully aware of her surroundings seeing a naked woman standing right in front of her she turning more three shares of crimson exclaiming, "I am not a prude but ... do you have any clothes?"

Rolling her eyes as Sookie Lilith shrugs her shoulders grumbling as "Humans and there hang ups!" Walking across the room, Lilith's every stride accentuated the striation and muscle flaxen of her legs, looking at both Sookie and Eric up and then down again with a raised eyebrow. "You are a young one Mr. Northman."

Eric makes a face as he scowls saying, "I am over 1000!"

Chuckling Lilith says, "Forgive me Mr. Northman...!"

They all watched as she slipped on some shorts and a shirt she was carrying in a small satchel she looks at Eric telling him, "When you've lived as long as I have..., you don't think of time the same way that a younger vampire might..." Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "I meant no offense."

"What!" She exclaimed glaring at the group she re closed the bag Lilith said, "I got the idea watching one of those Twilight movies..., it was... interesting." Reaching into a smaller pocket she pulls out a cell phone "Hello John would you mind dropping the usual for me..., all I have are my travel clothes." Looking around the room, she asked, "Whets the address?" Spotting the name on the envelope Lilith tells him "Deliver to the home of Dr Helen Magnus!"

Looking at her with raised eyebrow Magnus asks Lilith "Who will be making the delivery?"

Looking as though she had just ordered take out from a Chinese food restaurant around the corner Lilith told Magnus "The President of Nordstrom's..., of course." Folding up the flip phone, she puts it back in her small travel bag saying, "He will be here in 15 minutes, well 10 now..., and it's taken five minutes to explain this."


	6. Explanations

20 minutes later the woman stood before them dressed in a pair of body hugging black leather pants standing at a height five foot one inches tall "Without Heals" Lilith's dark brown lush flowing locks trailed down her shoulders, to the midpoint of her upper back.

Her black leather ensemble clung to her 32-23-33 body frame like a second skin accentuating her every curve. Through the brake in of her jacket you could see just a hint of the skintight jersey clinging to her 32-B breasts playing peek a boo through front of the jacket itself. Slipping on the six inch heals highlighting her supple dances legs she moved with the grace and elegance of a black panther the prowl. Lilith strut across the floor with a sense of confidence rarely seen in a 25 year old woman but then again she was no-where near 25 years old. The resonating echo of her heals as they "clap, clap, clap" on the wooden floorboards filled the room. Slipping off the jacket, she moved to the seat opposite, both Eric and Sookie Lilith draped her jacket across the back of her seat saying, "Not even Nikola knows the whole truth."

Looking at the group she singled out Sookie herself, Lilith tells her in a haunting yet wispy voice "You the one who has drawn me here Sookie."

She oozed both sexuality and sensuality from her very pours as she sat in her seat looking at Sookie, Lilith said, "A new beginning, perhaps"

"Beginning of what" Asked Eric

Lilith had no need to breathe at all, she sat as still as a statue contemplating Eric's question rolling it over in her mind Lilith's face was completely void of all expression as she thought about Eric's question. Her sighing in contemplation finally broke the deathly silence telling both Eric and Sookie, "A Dhampiresa has not been born for nine thousand years..." Looking at Eric She tells him "You must really love your wife Mr. Northman!"

Eric raised his brow speculatively staring at her outwardly she looks no more than 25 saying as if it were common knowledge "Of course I love Sookie..., what made you question that?"

"I don't question you love for your wife Mr. Northman!" Lilith looked at him saying, "I marvel at your strength of will..." Looking Eric square in the face Lilith told him "You may call me Elle..."

Her complement peaks Eric's curiosity "OH?" Says Eric "How so?" he said hoping she would expand on her comment.

Lilith looks at him astonished saying, "Because..., Eric, you regained your humanity for her...!" Softening her face Lilith says, "You allowed yourself to feel the pain of remorse!" Her face took on an almost ominous expression as she stated, "For one of our kind the thought is too unbearable... the pain drives most insane"

Bewildered by Lilith's explanation and out of sheer scientific curiosity Magnus interrupted Elle asking, "What difference does that make?"

"How to explain it Magnus" Lilith exclaimed, furrowing her brow Lilith stated in a silvery tone, "Magnus, imagine the worst pain you ever felt hitting you all at once..., now double it..., now double that again " Looking at Magnus finally telling her "imagine that pain multiplied by infinity!"

Closing her eyes absentmindedly Elle said, "That only scratches the surface of what Eric has endured Magnus." Opening her eyes Elle looked directly at Magnus; the intensity of her piercing gaze was palpable, telling her, "Eric felt the pain of everyone he ever fed on..., for the last 1000 years." The convictions in her words were felt by all of them as Elle said, "Everyone he ever harmed at all even the in the slightest Dr. Magnus."

Looking directly at his wife Eric told them, "It nearly drove me out into the sun!" Gazing from his wife out the window into the night as Eric commented, "It was maddening Sookie!"

"When did it happen, Eric...?" Elle asked him with great interest, "When did you find out about Golconda?"

"What is Golconda...?" Eric asked Elle.

With her eyes closed as if she was recalling an ancient long forgotten memory Elle starts speaking to them as if she were reciting Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet from memory, "When Cain slew Able, he was cursed by the Angels...Eric!" She paused in silence at that point before continuing her story, "Then god came to Cain offering him Golconda!" Leaning forward she opens her eyes saying, "It's God's grace... Mr. Northman."

Sookie interjects hesitantly asking, "Lilith W-what does all this mean...?"

"It means Mrs. Northman...; your husband has taken the first steps in regaining his humanity!" Elle explained to her.

Turning to face Eric she asks, "Tell me Eric!" asked Elle "When was the last time you..., fed...?"

"I fed just before we came here...!" said Eric

Looking at him wide-eyed Elle ponders all the possibilities as she replies, "It's my understanding vampires even 1000 year old vampires must feed every night..., Eric!" she following up saying "Yet you have told me you have not fed in three days... Mr. Northman."

Instantly Eric sees her reasoning saying aloud, "I should be blood crazed!" Reaching for Sookie's hand Eric stated "Or at the very least a withered husk!"

It took Sookie only a fraction of a second longer to realize what Lilith was saying as she recalled his curse "The witches Eric... Remember" Sookie explained to them "When they put you under the spell remember you forgot who you were!" Sookie told them.

"I try very hard to forget" Eric admitted solemnly.

"You succeeded where Cain failed Eric Northman..." Folding her arms over her chest Elle tells him as she smiles at the couple Lilith said, "You have tamed your beast Eric..., unknowingly those witches did you a favor..."

One hour later Sookie was already anemic due to the growing fetus and its geometric need for blood. Elle noticed Sookie's eyes drooping as they begin to flutter as she started swooning in her seat falling to the floor. In the time, it takes Eric to take a step Lilith leaped over the coffee table closing the distance between herself and Sookie moving at a blinding speed catching her mid fall.

Sookie lay on half the floor semi conscious in Lilith's arms, Elle could smell just the hint of copper and salt on her, breathe. Without looking up Lilith asks "When...?" She looked up at Eric demanding, "When did the blood cravings start..., Eric?"

Eric quickly tells her "About two days ago, why does that matter?"

Elle looked at him her concern grew exponentially as she explains to them that most mothers of a Dhampiresa do not live because of the increasing amounts of blood required during the weeks and months it takes to carry the child!

Magnus face goes blank as the realization washes over her she asks, "You mean to say her thirst for blood will increase?" she said alarmingly.

2 seconds later without taking her eyes off Sookie, Elle glanced at Magnus out of the corner of her eye telling her "I will make this quick." Raising her hand/wrist to her lips, she tells her "Her blood lust will increase exponentially Dr. Magnus!"

Lilith braces Sookie against her thigh as she bites into her own wrist placing it against Sookie's mouth saying her in a stentorian and commanding tone "DRINK NOW SOOKIE!" She said. The only evidence that she had bitten her wrist was the ever so brief sound of her teeth ripping into her flesh followed by a crunching sound of the radius and ulna as fang scraped against bone followed by the wet sloshing of blood.

Sitting against Elle's leg Sookie grabs the wrist and starts to suck on Lilith's wrist sucking down her blood for all is worth. It was all Lilith could do to pull it away.

As Sookie drank, Lilith's blood Lilith reads Sookie's soul. Finding the dormant Blood bond, she thinks to herself _"It's fractured...!" _Lilith continued that logical reasoning thinking_ to herself, __the seal is broken...! _Elle finished her thought, _"Not good... Need to find out what spell was used. _Another realization comes over Elle, _You have had vampire blood before its faint, but there _was the lingering thought racing through Lilith's mind.

10 minutes pass by before Sookie reaches up to grab the still bleeding wrist once more as the hunger overtakes her. Lilith whispers in her ear "Any more then that little one... you will no longer be human Sookie!" Stroking her hair, she tells her softly "Your light within you will go out." Cradling Sookie like a child Elle lifts Sookie carrying her like newborn baby gently placing her back in her chair. She watches Eric's nostrils flare at the scent of her blood.

Without batting an eyelash, Elle told Eric "My blood is a rare vintage indeed Mr. Northman." Taking a knee beside Sookie's chair Elle looked at Eric asking "Like to taste it would you..., it's only 9000 years old." Elle looked at Eric saying in infrasonic speech, "You would have the protection of a truly ancient vampire Mr. Northman... there are only two older than myself"

Looking at Eric she fixes her gaze on him , Elle takes on her old persona of "Queen Lilith of Mesopotamia", her poise and bearing became that of true royalty, her face taking on a sense of nobility that had not been there before as she tells him "She is quite a lady Eric...!" Her voice taking on the sense of authority that only a true queen can have she tells Eric, "Treat her like the queen she is!"

Eric looked at her as if he was seeing Elle for the first time telling her on reflex "Yes my queen!" In that moment, he realized two things about his new benefactor. First, she knew more then she was telling him. Second in one sentence she made both a request and issued a warning to him.

Regaining her composure Sookie tells Lilith "I did not mean to but I saw into your memories...!" Looking at her in awe Sookie says "Lilith you were the last vampire to do what Eric has done!"

"It seems as if my secret is out..." Lilith said with a smile! "Not submitting did have its consequences." Leaning forward in her chair, Lilith said, "I was lost to the beast for thousands of years!"

Magnus asked, "Because you left the garden?"

Her face was neutral as Lilith told her softly,"Yes Magnus..., when I first entered the garden I was given his grace freely..." Smiling with her eyebrows raised and pulled inwards to a slight furrow she says in amusement, "I didn't know what I was giving up."

Magnus asked Elle "When you were talking about Cain & Able were you telling a story or recalling a memory?"

Elle turned to look at Magnus smiling as she told her, "Both Magnus!" Lilith thinks to herself, "_The child will need to go before council of elders I only hope they are as open to this as I am... If a past member and a current one sponsor the child, it will have a chance!_


	7. And Baby Makes Three

Five minutes later biting her lip the awkward feeling in Sookie's gut overwhelmed her, she was scared, no it terrified her .

For as far back as she could remember Sookie could never see into the mind of a vampire, she wasn't sure she wanted to now, but thanks to her child she could. Sookie's brows begin to furrow as two lateral creases appear on her forehead, realizing she has caught a stray memory via Elle's blood; Sookie looks at Lilith dismayed asking her in a tremulous tone, "What is fractured... Elle?"

Smiling Sookie at reassuringly Elle keeps her voice even telling her "You and your husband once shared a blood bond did you not...?"

With one brow raised to a high arch, Sookie stares at Elle skeptically her voice wobbled as she said, "Y-yes.., we did but it was broken." Sookie tells her.

Relaxing in her chair Elle shook her head, telling them; "No, not broken Mrs. Northman but it has been surprised!" Closing her eyes, as she paused in silent contemplation as Elle told them "Whoever did it didn't know much about vampire magic or ritual!" Looking at Sookie, Elle said "It looks like they substituted an incantation to break a love spell to break your blood bond"

Her inner eyebrows drew closer to an ever so slight arch Sookie cut off Elle saying, "Please call me Sookie...!" Frowning she says, "Mrs. Northman... makes me feel old."

Pausing in a silent smile Elle announced in a soft yet confident tone, "The seal is holding for now..., Sookie!" Elle looks at Sookie somberly saying "However the bond is fractured Sookie I will keep an eye on it!"

Disappointment was evident on Sookie's face, her fears start coming back anew as her fecal expression changes to one of anger. The corners of her mouth turn downward as her eyebrows furrow causing a knot right between her eyes. Slowly her left brow begins to rise Sookie's lips become pursed. She waits for a further explanation.

Reading the fear and confusion on Sookie's face Elle tells her with a smile "Relax Sookie, a blood bond can't create love where it does not exist." Looking at Sookie the way a mother looks at a child after a hard brake up "It only amplifies what is already there." Looking for the sign of any silent exchange Elle looks from Eric to Sookie and back again before asking "Surly you must have felt the effects of the blood bonds fracture by now?"

Sookie starts to think back saying "Well..., no..." Uncomfortably adjusting herself in the seat, she says, "At least I haven't." Tilting her head to one side she looks at Eric with a gentle smile her face relaxed Sookie's pupils grazing her upper eyelid, she admits for the first time openly, "Actually..., I miss the bond."

Sookie's confession brought a smile to Eric's face as he spoke up "I have felt the effects of the bond." says Eric "The night you went hunting Sookie, I felt a sudden wave of panic." A sense of relief comes over Eric at Elle explanation as he says, "If it were not for that fracture I would never have found you in time...!"

"I love you two Sookie" said Eric

"Thank you Eric but I didn't say anything." Sookie tells them. "Besides I can't get inside a vampires mind you know that Eric!"

With a focused stare Eric frowned as to lateral creases formed across his forehead his right eyebrow rose to a high arch he rubbed the back of his neck saying "I distinctly heard a woman's voice say..., I love you!" Eric told them. Looking at the group of women annoyed he scowled at them angerly.

Blank faced Magnus tells them "Don't look at me!"

"Me ether!" says Elle grinning happily at Eric like she was keeping a secret.

"Now look!" Eric demanded "If it wasn't ether of you three..."

All of them focused their attention is on Sookie's expanding belly.

With her head tilted back, Sookie's eyes formed to perfect circles the wider they became, her mouth opened ever so slightly as Sookie thought to herself _It couldn't be! _It just couldn't be!" she said aloud for the first time in disbelief tilting her head forward leveling her gaze at Elle.

"Your child!" asked Elle. "Yes it..., could be." A broad smile comes over Elle's face as she says, "I was afraid of this!"

"What...?" Asked Magnus skeptically in a tight tone of voice, raising one of her eyebrows to a high arch as the corners of her mouth turn downward ever so slightly looking at her guest doubtfully

Elle looked at Eric narrowing her gaze as she asked, "When you first established the blood bond with Sookie..., Eric!" Gesturing with her hand to his wife, she asked, "Did you love your wife for who she is...?" Looking at Eric the way a maker looks at a sire saying in a slightly stentorian tone, "Not her telepathy?"

"I wanted to protect her!" Eric tells Elle emphatically.

"Yes..., Eric but why did you want to protect her!" Elle asked him somberly. Making a point of the fact she knows the real reason Elle sends him a telepathic message _You love Sookie, don't you Eric..., not for her gift!_

Realizing she has discovered his secret Eric finally fesses up, "All right yes I loved and love Sookie for who she is!"

"Eric... don't you see that's the missing peace" Elle tells them in a singsong tone smiling as she said, "It's the reason why your witch as talented as she is could not break your blood bond."

Her head and neck tilt forward as she frowns at Elle her accusing eyes glaring out from under her brow telling Lilith, "How dare you ruin my happiness..., I don't understand!" Sookie says to her.

"None of us do." Magnus said looking at Sookie.

Taking a moment to pause Elle explained in a silvery tone, "There are many types of magic in the universe Sookie but there's one that is older and more powerful than all the rest when you mess with Aphrodite..., heavens help you." She said in a semi shrill tone, "Your witch should have known better..."

Everyone in the room with the exception of Elle looked dumbfounded as she continued.

Elle mused as she said in a sotto tone, "I have known many a sourcorus in my day Sookie." Elle continues sitting back in her seat she said "But none of them meddled in the affairs of the heart..., it gets messy fast." Elle head tilted sideways as her chin fell forward her eyes filled with tenderness as she gentley smiled "Love is the oldest magic in creation, you don't mess with it!" she said flatly.

Sookie speaks up fearfully saying, "B-Because we love each other..., the bond between the two of us is still-"

In a think tone of voice Elle cut her off saying "Active yes, between the two of you no!"

Sookie looks at her wide-eyed and slack jawed and confused her voice rose a half an octave asking, "W-What does that mean?"

"Can't you guess the reason the seal has broken Sookie" Elle said in a penetrating tone grinning she said, "A bond like yours once established..., was never meant to be shared between three people!"

Magnus blurts out softly whispering "The baby?"

Softening her face she looks at her "Yes Magnus..., the baby!" Elle tells her. She looks at the couple saying, "Unlike your witch I can break the blood bond..., if that's what you truly wish!" Grinning mischievously, she says "Or we can leave it in place and unseal it... all the way!" She exclaimed.

"But!" asked Eric with a raised brow and a honeyed tone "What aren't you telling us Elle!"

Elle eyes lift to a slight arch as she smiled she was on full alert and ready, her eyebrows rounded to an arch Elle started to laugh as she said amusingly "It would bring a whole new meaning to the phrase sympathetic pregnancy Eric." Looking at him Elle told Eric "That was your daughters voice you heard..., you would also feel everything your wife does."

Eric looks at Elle confused; Elle looks at Dr. Magnus asking "Could you explain the concept of morning sickness to Eric!" While Eric and Magnus discuss the joys of motherhood Sookie turns to Elle blurting out in a think and tight tone of voice, "would you be Catharine's guardian...?"

Elle ponders her request for what seems like hours she stands there in silence not moving not even breathing giving no indication that she is even alive. Suddenly she looks at Sookie saying softly"Yes!"

Sookie tells her I was not going to give Catharine a middle name but... I like the sound of "Catharine Lilly"

"You honor me Sookie." Elle tells her. She looks at Sookie saying, "I will be her protector under one condition, "when we are in public...!" Standing she said, "Call me Elle from now on..."

Five minutes later Elle's voice takes on an almost ominous dark tone as she says, "Do not leave Dr. Magnus protection until I return..., under any circumstances Eric...!" Turning to face him, she tells him "Eric you cannot stand up to them...!"

Magnus asks Elle in a quizzical tone"stand up to whom."

Elle face becomes placed and expressionless, telling them "The Elder Council Magnus...!" Crossing the room in a blur of motion fast enough that Eric could not even react she gazes out the window at the moon saying on a tone so soft it was almost a prayer, "Once upon I time I was one of them if I make a personal appeal on the child's behalf."

Realizing she has caught a another stray though and not quite able to shield her thoughts fast enough Sookie overhears Lilith's thoughts _"even if they grant it, both of us would be put to the stake if the child fails." _

Worried Sookie tells Elle "please do not put yourself at risk... not for us".

Elle face softens as she tells Sookie as "Sookie I have lived over 9000 years even among vampire kind that is a very long time..." Her face was hard and cold "You asked me to be your child's protector Sookie..." Elle told her "let me protect all you now."

"Sookie I want to go home at nightfall" Eric Stated.

Grinning at Eric Elle asked "Magnus do you have any silver chains?"

Eric became incensed at the very thought of being bound in silver by another vampire was to say the least insulting as he stated "You wouldn't!"

Elle looks at Eric saying, "Yes, I would... Eric" Crossing the room in the blink of an eye, she told him "To protect your child...!" Elle's voice became chiding as she stated "Where that baby goes so do you Eric!"

"Sookie you have partaken of my blood" Elle told her... "That means that I will know if she is in danger Eric." Looking at Sookie out of the corner of her eye Elle said "Though I loathe having to do it, it also means if I ask you do something you must do it."

Enraged Eric was fuming his eyes became blood red as his anger seethed he was not quite sure who he was angrier with Lilith for manipulating his wife or himself for not seeing Lilith's actions for what they were he screamed in a orotund tone"DRITTSEKK" (Son Of a Bitch) he screamed.

Looking at Eric sideways Elle said in a curt tone"Kanskje Eric, mendin koneharbedt ommin hjelp."

"Maybe Eric, but your wife has asked for my help."

Elle gaze cut from Eric to Sookie said "I order you to stay within the confines of these walls until my return."

Elle gaze cut from Sookie back to Eric saying, "It is a temporary measure..." "Once I return I will sever the bond she and I share if that's what she desires!"


	8. Confintations

Moments later, Elle turned to leave Sookie called after her asking, "Why the name Elle?"

Without blinking Elle looks at Sookie telling her "I liked the name... Sookie" Thinking of her old friend she smiles and says in a silvery tone, "It honors someone I met a very long time ago..." Her smile turns into a full-blown grin saying, "I was not her sire, but she never refused me counsel when I needed it."

Elle said "Sookie... Even though you know my true name please do not use unless you have no other choice!"

Frowning Sookie asked, "Why?"

Looking at Sookie Elle explained, "I am sure Eric told you..., Sookie." Pointing to her husband "He has a name he uses only for human business dealings." Her face becomes positively maternal as she tells Sookie "Names have power." Elle's face shifted from motherly to blank and stone faced as she said, "When you speak my true name aloud you are calling out to the goddess not me."

"So it's like a prayer?" asked Sookie.

Looking at her and beaming with pride "Yes it is Sookie!" said Elle. "If you use my true name I must respond..., I have no choice!"

Sookie nodded at Elle saying "Good to know!"

Five minutes later looking from Sookie over to Eric and back again Lilith's face took on a hardness that had not been there before and with a voice was cold and monotone she told them, "Not everyone on the council will be happy about a Immortal Dhampiresa in their midst..., they barely tolerate Dampirs as it is."

Eric's pupils dilated, his mood becomes increasingly agitated asking, "What could they do to an unborn child?"

Turning back to face them she narrowed her gaze to the point where Elle eyes are nothing more than slits she tells him "They will kill your wife and unborn child still in her womb..." Looking at him square in the face saying, "Then come after you..., Eric"

Eric starts to growl in anger and flashed his fangs his way of asserting dominance as he raised his voice saying in a stentorian tone, "NO ONE WILL HURT MY CHILD OR SOOKIE." Extending his fangs Eric stated, "DO YOU HEAR ME..., NO ONE!"

Shaking her head in exasperation Elle replied in a calm tone, "As I told you Eric... the council is mine to deal with!"

Crossing the room from the door to where Eric is seated Elle shifts to Lilith on the fly her eyes flash becoming two luminescent white orbs. Her skin tone starts to undergo a change turning from whitish pink to the color of ash closing the distance on Eric she lifted him out of his seat. Nothing about Elle looked human anymore. Now transformed, Lilith picks him up by the throat with one hand as she snarling at him and saying, "I was ancient when you were in your swaddling blanket Eric Northman!" Holding him suspended in the air "You cannot defeat me...!" Pinning him to the wall with a thud, so hard she nearly puts a dent in the oak panel asking Eric "How do you intend taking on fifteen ancient millennium vampires just like me?"

Still growling Eric tells her "I have to do something..." Slowly retracting his fangs Eric chocks out with some effort, "I can't sit on my hands!"

Changing back to her human form of Elle puts him down, telling them calmly "To be considered a candidate for the council Eric you must be 1000 years old..."

With a calm placid demeanor, Elle continued "Of the fifteen current sitting members, Elise the oldest she is 10,236 years of age..., the youngest is 3000 years of age!" Elle explains "Eric, Elise is an old friend..." Looking out the window and up at the moon she tells Eric "If I can win her over, we have a chance."

Sookie draws her eyebrows to a furrow as she said, "I see... this Elise is the one who became your mentor"

"Yes... yes she is Sookie..., very perceptive of you." Elle told her as she mused "Maybe someday you will meet her."

Sensing Eric next question Elle tells them "It's better if I go alone... Eric!" Elle's memory's flash back to her days on the council "When I return...! I will be going back to Bon Temps with you both!"

Sookie looks at Elle dismayed saying, "That dark skin explains my vision"

Taken aback Elle looks at Sookie out of curiosity asking, "What vision?"

Sookie tells her "My daughter let me use her heightened senses so..." Fidgeting in her seat Sookie continued saying "So I would know you were coming."

Taking a seat once again Lilith asks Sookie with great interest, "Please tell me about your vision!"

Sookie pauses recalling all the details telling her "Well I saw a woman rising; out of a dark pool of some kind..." Her mouth wide-open with the corners pointing down Sookie's chin begins to wrinkle, as she looks out from under her eyebrows disgust evident on her face "Her skin was a black as midnight and she had bat wings...!" Shuttering Sookie's told her "She looked like a gargoyle in truth!"

Elle chuckles saying, "you saw my true form of Lilith, Sookie."

Elle consciously focused on her transformation again asking "Sookie is this you saw rising out of the pool?" Sookie watches as her transformation begins Elle skin turns gray and her eyes flash but this time she does not stop the transformation mid way through as she had before. The muscles in Elle's back start to twitch and contort as Sookie sees bat wings start growing from Elle's back she collapses to the floor moaning. Half in a growl she asked once again in a half growl "Is this you saw in your vision..., Sookie?" She stands there in all her vampiric glory. Her slow transformation back you the human form of Elle was just as painful to complete as Sookie confirmed it with a nod of her head. Elle commented "one more of those and I will need to go out and hunt."

Sookie stammers "Elle wait..., I have questions!"

Her eyebrows rose to such a high arch that a tension knot formed right between Elle's eyes as lateral creases form on her forehead Elle's lips part ever so slightly as she starts to tells Sookie, "Your daughter will not age the way you do."

Sookie's downcast eyes betray her lingering doubts and fears as she asks Elle in a croaky tone, "What do you mean!"

Looking up from the floor Elle tells her in a matter-of-fact tone,"Most Dhampiresa once they reach the age of 18 for every three years of life they will age only one...!" "A Dhampiresa of 46 years will appear to be about 26-27 to years of age..." "To the naked eye at least."

Elle looked at Sookie asking "Thirsty?"

Eric was quite practiced at reading body language and knowing when someone-was being less the truthful saying rather nonchalantly, "Elle tell her the whole-truth" he said

Elle pauses trying to find the right way to phrase it saying softly, "Sookie because you are descended from the Fae... your child could be and most likely would be an "Immortal Dhampiresa""..., a psychic like you..., but unlike you she would be able to read a vampires mind."

Sookie nods her head in silent understanding. Elle told Sookie in a somber almost cold tone of voice, "There is no easy way to say this; she will never know the joys of motherhood Sookie."

A single tear rolled down Sookie's face as hearing that news as she let out an audible gasp

"Eric... it's not that I did not want to tell your wife..., I wanted to consult my friend first!" Elle said. Looking at Eric, Elle told him "However..., the rate at which she needs blood tells me it's a very good probability!"

"Sookie..., did you know you are descended from the race known as "The Tuatha Dé Danann..., sometimes called Sidhe" Elle explained its pronounced "Shee"

Sookie absorbs everything Elle has told her crossing the room she walked over and whispers something to Elle.

Lilith looks at her wide eyed asking softly "Is that what you want Sookie?"

Looking at Elle Sookie says "yes, but I want you to do it."

Lilith tells her in a sincere tone, "The day Catharine turns 18 I will come to you, if it is still what you desire I will do as you ask."

Sookie says softly, "Thank you Elle!"


	9. Old Freinds

On the plane halfway between the U.S. and England, Elle's dreams take her back Millennia after Millennia to the year 6525 BCE. When she lived in the Middle East. Standing on secluded hilltop sanctuary just north of modern day Syria and just over the border with Turkey named Göbekli Tepe. She and another woman Lilith knows only as Hathor meet to discuss her joining the Elder Council. Lilith always knew that Hathor was older then herself but she never really knew how much older but she is about to find how out. Hathor tells her "I have been walking around since the dawn of time Lilith..., I have watched as mankind evolved from Cro-Magnon man to Neanderthal and into what most would call modern man."

Walking among the white limestone dwellings of the Plato settlment of Göbekli Tepe's polished obelisks made of white limestone gleaming in the moonlight. They traverse the grand causeways, Hathor tells Lilith in a silvery tone, "I have invited you here to extend an invitation to join the council of elders."

Lilith looked at Hathor bowing her head as she walks saying "You honor me Hathor."

Hathor tells her "You may call me Elise, Lilith... I may not be your maker Lilith but should you find yourself in need of counsel seek me out."

7 hours later it was daybreak as Lilith arose from her nights rest just as the plane touched down at Heathrow Airport, Elle disembarked from a British Airways Boeing 777. Her destination is the London's West End seeking out the advice of the only person on the council of elders she is still on speaking terms with and never turned her away. "Elise"

Lilith headed to the Taxi stands thinking to herself _as much as I want to spread my wings right now I do not want to call attention to myself. _

Taking her seat in the back of the taxi, she muses, _I am here to ask advice._ She thought to herself. Elle gave the driver Elise's address, The Taxi drove off to the west end of London Knotting Hill their destination a small three-bedroom cottage! Elle was only about 15 minutes away by this point, not that it would have made a difference, Elise could sense Elle's presents the moment the plane touched down at Heathrow.

Before Elle could knock on the door, Elise said, "Come in Lilith." Elle walked through the door making note of the fact that Elise had converted one of the bedrooms to a library/study where she did most of her work concerning both human and vampire histories.

scowling Elle tells Elise "I do not use that name any more... If I can help it"

Looking up from her work Elise, said, "Oh what name do you use?"

Softening her face as she smiles, she tells her "I use the name Elle now... I never knew my maker but you are the closest thing I ever had to one."

Smiling Elise said "thank you." Placing the history, she was working on aside she said, "Elle just because you don't use the name doesn't mean it's not yours!"

Elle told her, "It was the only way I could think to honor you Elise."

Elise replied "Elle it is not that I am not flattered, but why are you here...?" Taking a moment to pour some Darjeeling tea she asks "Really...?"

Pausing for a moment knowing the she would not be happy with what she had done Elle said "I-I need your advice Elise."

Elise gestured with her hand directing her to the living room and said, "This sounds serous."

Taking the seat opposite her in a Queen Ann Chair Elle tells her "Very" Pausing in silence if only for a moment Elle continues saying "I have taken a young mother and her unborn child under my protection."

Elise raised her eyebrow at the comment "That's not like you Elle... you always look out for yourself" Sipping her tea, she responds, "I cannot help you unless you tell me everything Elle..." Putting the cup down Elise states "Start from the beginning Elle!"

Clearing her throat Elle tells her "I was visiting my old stomping grounds in Iraq" she told her, Elle pours herself a cup of tea as she continues her tale telling Elise in a matter-of-fact tone, "when I heard a voice calling out to me...!" Taking a sip, she told Elise "I followed the voice expecting to find another of our kind..." Staring out the window Elle admits, "I thought the voice was the mothers!" Looking her one time mentor on the council straight in the eye Elle told her "The voice that called to me was the unborn child of a Vampire and a mortal."

"She is carrying a Dhampiresa Elise." Pausing for another moment fearful of what Elise will say next because Elle knew what was coming.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" Elise says. Looking across the small coffee table at Elle trying to keep her placid smile Elise's concern starts to grow.

Pausing almost afraid to admit the next part aloud Elle tells her "So I fed it my blood."

Elise's eyes grew wide as she rose from the table raising her voice she says, "YOU... DID WHAT...?" After a long silent pause Elise stated "Elle a Halfling with the power of an elder vampire what have you done!"

With her Her eyes downcast and in a contrite voice, Elle told her "The unborn child's blood lust was controlling the mother forcing her out into the night to hunt Elise...!" In sheer exasperation, Elle bellowed, "What was I supposed to do?" Sipping her tea Elle said, "The father is 1000 years old..., Elise."

With her eyes closed to mere slits the exhaustion showing in her face, "I did not know the last part until... it was to late" With her brows drawn to a furrow, Elle continues saying "The mother is part Faye..."

Holding her head in her hand Elise shakes her head from side to side saying in a flat dead voice, "This just keeps getting better and better..., an Immortal Dampier with magic ability's."

Lifting her head from her hands Elise tells Elle "You wanted my advice here it is... since you have taken them under your protection the child in question will become your sire...; you will teach her what she will need to know to survive." _"I only hope you have not passed on that part of your legacy Elle." _Elise thinks to herself.

"Nothing more nothing less"

"I only hope you have not broken the treaty with the Fae over this Elle..." Sipping her tea Elise said, "Although... like you I am intrigued by this, I will have to meet this family!"

"We will be in Bon Temps Louisiana, possibly Shreveport Elise..., when you both decide to visit" Elle tells her.

Elise told her "If you truly want to protect them Elle there is, one-way." I know how you feel about titles but if she were, a member of a visiting Queens's court- Elle cuts her off mid sentence raising her voice saying in a shill tone, "YOU WANT ME TO BECOME THE VAMPIRE QUEEN OF MESOPOTAMIA... AGAIN, ELISE MY TIME AS QUEEN IS OVER."

"I had to try," said Elise softly, "this new generation of vampires..."

Finishing Elise's sentence Elle says in a tight and toneless voice"Have things backwards."

"Elise I would settle for my seat on the counsel back..." Sipping her tea Elle said, "Besides A member of the council holds more sway than I queen any day."

Elise grins telling her, "would third seat work, in addition to the title work?" Sipping her tea Elise commented, "When she turns 18, you will bring it before me and the council for testing."

"Elle, if the child fails you both get the stake." Elise stated Matter-of Factly.

"I would expect nothing less," Elle told her as she walked to the door.

"See you in the states Elise!" Elle told her. Just as she closes, the door behind her she says in a silvery tone, "The Vampire will need Guidance Elise."

"Oh why is this?" Elise asked her.

"He achieved Golconda, Elise." Elle told her softly

Wide-eyed Elise thought to herself for a moment before asking, "What is his name?"

"Eric..., Eric Northman from Shreveport Louisiana" Elle told her.

"I will have to meet this Eric Northman!" Elise said with a grin musing about all the possibility's.

The last thing Elise told Elle was "I am appointing you My Special Investigator..., you are to act covertly... report only to me"


	10. Going Home

Mid morning, two days later, as Eric and Sookie walked the halls of the Sanctuary awaiting the return of their protector Elle.

Unhappily, Eric turns to Sookie his wife asking her "What did ask of Lilith?" Sookie stopped dead in her tracks tells him "You will have to wait until Catharine turns 18 to find out Eric."

Stopping mid stride and turning, Eric looks at her with raised eyebrow, his eyes closed to slits and his face was blank asking min a matter-of-fact tone, "You asked her to turn you on that day Sookie..." Looking at her stone-faced "Didn't you," He asked in disbelief

Sighing Sookie shoulders slumped forward her and her face was completely relaxed as she looks at Eric telling him "You figured it out."

Rounding on his wife Eric asks Sookie in a silvery tone, "Why ask her?" He looks at her displeased said in a soft spoken tone, "Sookie I would have done it anytime you wanted."

Sookie looked at him seeing the frustration in his face and smiles at him brushing his cheek saying, "I know that Eric.. Both you and Bill have fed from me Eric despite what the old stories say... it's not pleasant its not like a dream..., not at all because you can't compel me to think its something its not Eric!"

Eric puts his arm round his wife telling her "All right love I understand"

"No.. I don't think you do... I always want to think of you as my beautifully handsome Viking... not a monster" Sookie explained in a sotto tone.

Eric told her "Later today we head back to Bon Temps."

Sookie puts her hand on her belly correcting him telling Eric "We four are going back to Bon Temps... Eric"

Raising his eyebrow Eric looked displeased stating "Four!"

Putting her hands on hips looking at him pointedly Sookie tells him, "Elle is coming with us Eric!"

Eric tries to protest saying "I do not want-"

Sookie cuts him off mid sentence getting more annoyed by the moment, "Eric can you put the queen in her place if you have to...?" Moving her hands from her hips over her belly protectively Sookie asks in a brittle tone, "Can you act without risking the stake Eric...?"

Frustrated Eric's eyebrows form a near perfect liner line with a knot in its center as his lips start to pout saying "no!" Calming herself Sookie states to Eric matter-of-factly, "That's why Elle is coming and she is our daughter's protector Eric."

Sookie kisses Eric softly on the lips telling him with a sarcastic smile "It never hurts to stack the deck... lover."

"Using my own words against me dearest Sookie" Eric asked chidingly. Calling down the hall in a voice to low for Sookie to hear Eric said, "Elle, we leave at sunset." Just as he called out Elle calls back to him "see you then Eric Moving down the hall in a blur Elle appears in front of the happy couple saying "Eric you and your family have the protection of the full council."

Elle turns to Sookie saying with silvery tone a mischievous grin, "Your right about one thing Sookie..., the dark gift it's more fun from a woman!" Winking at Sookie, Elle sashays away to her room her hips swaying from side to side in a confident strut.

* * *

Twilight later that evening Eric, Lilith and Sookie await Magnus in the main hall by the door. Magnus walks up to the group saying, "I can have a car take you to the airport!" Speaking for the group Sookie tells Magnus "That would be fine and thank you for your hospitality!"

Looking down the hall Elle calls out to Nikola her voice had a distinctive threatening undertone to it as she said, "Still lurking in the shadows Tesla!" She looks past Magnus to the shadow of the main office saying, "You will never risk the council's vengeance to satisfy your own scientific curiosity!" Her gaze focused on the center of the shadow when a low disembodied scream echoes down the hall, "If you do, I will be waiting!"

Magnus looks at Elle saying "Stop!"

"Don't worry Magnus!" says Elle in a honeyed tone looking at Magnus with a smile "I haven't hurt anything but Tesla's pride!"

Almost as an afterthought, Magnus asks to get a sample of Lilith's blood for study as she asks Elle, "could I have a sample of your blood?" "For scientific study"

Elle looks at Magnus saying, telling her "I just chided Tesla, Magnus."

Magnus looks at her saying "I had to try!"

Standing by the front door Elle uses one of her claws to cut open her own hand smiling Lilith said, "Watch closely Magnus!"

Flicking her arm sideways some of Lilith's blood lands at the base of a nearby shrub, she says in a dead toned of voice, "watch closely!" All of them watch as the plant withers and died within seconds. Elle looks at her one time host saying in a thin flat tone, , "Nothing will grow there... ever again Magnus" Lilith looks at Magnus saying in a curt tone, "Burn that plant, and the soil it's the only way to keep my toxin from spreading."

Regaining her composure after Elle's' display Magnus calls Bigfoot over and explains what needed to be done.

* * *

20 minutes later Magnus asks them "May I drop you at LaGuardia Airport!"

Eric replies, "very well we did take a private flight out here."

Eric whips out his cell phone dialing Fangtasia

Pam picks up the phone saying "Fangtasia how can I help you!" In a voice to low for ether Magnus or Sookie to hear Eric says "Pam listen very carefully have Thalia & Felicia find Amanda Broadway... bring her to me..., preferably alive!"

Looking slightly annoyed, he said, "You know what Thalia thinks of humans!"

Changing back to a normal tone of voice Eric says Pam we will be arriving at the Shreveport Regional Airport in three hours, have the guest rooms at Fangtasia made ready!

Sookie looks at him saying "don't be ridicules Eric, give me the phone!" with phone in hand Sookie tells "Pam, have someone go to the house and have my guest room made ready...!" In a whisper, Sookie says softly, "Pam my guest is an Ancient One, older then Thalia. Meet us at the airport we will be getting in about eight o clock we will be the Anubis terminal!

Elle just smiles and says thank you

* * *

8:00 P.M. Shreveport Regional Airport three hours later, Pam awaits her three passengers at the Anubis Airlines arrival gate. She sees Eric first followed by Sookie and a brown-haired woman she has never seen before! However, her vampire sense tells her who ever she is she is "Very old"

Sookie looks at Elle asking politely, "may I tell her your true name Elle, Pam can be trusted!"

Elle tells her "all right Sookie."

Sookie looks at Pam saying "Pam meet Lilith, Lilith Meet Pam!"

Pam was about to say something then froze dead in her tracks asking in a tight & tremulous tone, "Did you say L-Lilith!"

Sookie says in a silvery tone, "Yes Pam I said Lilith!

Pam mouths the words "Garden of Eden!"

Lilith shrugs her shoulders saying sarcastically, "P-l-ease it wasn't all it was crack up to be!" Looking deep into Pam's eyes, she winks slowly saying in a husky/raspy voice "To answer your question Pam I am over 9000 years old..."

Pam headed outside in a blur of motion to get the car!


	11. Sophie-Anne

Pam pulled up to the door in a black Cadillac 4 door sedan with a blood red interior, Eric razes his eyebrow then looks at Pam saying, "I like it!"

Elle examines the car inside and out chuckling as; she stated, "Honestly all this formality over me is unnecessary!" Shaking her head Elle told them "A Harley-Davidson would have been fine, it is more my style anyway." Moments later Eric, Sookie and Elle speed through the Louisiana night air as Eric stated we will need to go back to see Magnus for regular checkups Sookie!"

Sitting in the back seat opting to give the front to Elle, Eric looks at Pam saying "Drop us off at Fangtasia take our guest's things to my wife's ancestral home" Pam drives off headed to Shreveport and Fangtasia's.

Walking into Fangtasia, Elle looks round the club itself she quickly gets the lay of the land. The interior of the clubs color scheme is black walls with red velvet booths. In attendance, is Queen Sophie-Anne and her entourage are there to confront Eric about his abomination of a child!

20 minutes later no sooner had, Pam rejoined Eric back at the club than all hell broke loose. Getting up from her seat Sophie-Anne timed her action so that all of Eric's followers would be there to see his fall from grace. crossing the room to where the group was standing Sophie-Annesaid in a stentorianed tone, "I heard you, and your wife were coming back to town Eric... it makes it that much easier to k-"

No sooner, had Sophie-Anne gotten the "K" syllable in the word kill out then Lilith closed distance seizing Sophie-Anne by the throat ready to rip it out. Pausing in silence as she squeezed the queen's throat Lilith announces in a commanding tone, "If anyone makes an aggressive move toward Sookie, Eric or Pam your queen dies."

Using a vampire's infrasonic speech "Sound waves lower then 20Hz," Elle tells Sophie-Anne "Are you really going to defy the authority...?" Looking into the queens eyes Elle tells her "I have the backing of the elder council itself."

The entire room froze dead in their tracks! One of the queen's entourage tried to get to Sookie, in defiance of her warning. Before they could take two steps, they were reduced to ash before the eyes of everyone at the club that night.

Lilith releases Sophie-Anne from her vice-like grip. Slowly the queen begins to realize exactly who and what she is dealing with! "Thinking fast she says to herself _"only an Ancient could move that fast!"_

Sophie-Anne turned on the charm and ingratiate herself to the woman who only moments before had her by the throat. All in an effort win over the new comer and gain her favor saying with typical Southern charm "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot..."

Lilith smiled looking at Sophie-Anne, her voice fills the room as she chided the queen with a raised voice, "QUITE..., YOU PETULANT CHILD." Said Elle giving the queen a stern warning "your charms are wasted on me highness."

Sophie-Anne snarls looking rather dejected as she asks, "Who are you to treat me in such a manor I am a Queen."

Looking at the queen Lilith asks sarcastically "your how old?"

Sophie-Anne tells her "500...!" Crossing her arms over her chest and pouting she states "I am the queen of this area!"

Elle Narrows her gaze on Sophie-Anne glaring at her Lilith leans on so only Sophie-Anne can hear say in a toneless voice, "I was the vampire Queen of Mesopotamia...!" Smiling gleefully, she tells Sophie-Anne "8500" years before you were born!" Elle tells her in a honeyed tone, "Compared to me you are like the child Sookie carries in her womb..., you are nothing more than a newborn babe..."Lilith's fangs start to grow out as she said with disdain, "Unlike you I fought to earn my kingdom it was not handed to me on a silver platter."

Realizing she was in way over her head Sophie-Anne decides to change tactics asking her, "What is your real name?"

Elle tells her with comtemt in her voice, "Names have power highness." Glaring at the Queen once more , she tells her "You haven't earned that privilege yet!" surveying the bar to see if there are any more loose cannons among the patrons the last thing she tells the queen before returning to Eric and company is "Nice try!"

Getting more frustrated by the second Sophie-Anne asks screams impatiently "AND SOOKIE HAS?"

Elle looks at her tells her very calmly "So has Eric and Pam highness." She said mocking a curtsy.

Elle had just put Sophie-Anne in her place. According to the old tradition in the eyes of every vampire in the club that night, she has just taken away Sophie-Anne's authority. Maybe even her crown.

Turning Elle walked back to Eric, Sookie and Pam's side, making one final point saying, "In case you thinking of having one of your underlings make a day light assault on me..., don't bother I don't need to sleep during the day, aside from mild sunburn; sunlight has no effect on me at all!" ," Elle told her

Sophie-Anne lets out another annoyed low growl.

Lilith turns back to Sophie-Anne grinning with a gleam in her eye asking, "Are you challenging me highness?"

Sophie-Anne hated that she was no longer the most powerful vampire in town let alone the state. She enjoyed the status and notoriety of her power. she knew what being bested by Elle meant she would have to watch her back now more than ever.

Keeping her gaze right on, Sophie-Anne not even blinking Lilith makes a point of saying loudly, "Sookie Northman and her family are under the protection of the council..." She motions to Eric, Sookie, and Pam to join her by her side a visual reminder of the protection "Anyone violate that edict I will finish what I started understand Sophie-Anne?"

Slack-jawed, and stunned into silence Sophie-Anne looks at Elle and replies "I never told you my name." A look of fear comes over her face as she said "H-how did you find out?"

Looking at the queen Lilith grins as she says in response, "I know.., and highness Eric, Sookie and Pam are no longer subject to your whim..., as long as they are under my protection they have diplomatic immunity... you have no authority over them" Elle told the queen. Sophie-Anne sat their red faced and livid at Elle's proclamation.

Turning on a dime Elle, Eric, Pam and Sookie walked out as quickly as they walked in.


	12. Consequences

Eric, Sookie & Lilith arrive at the Stackhouse homestead thirty minutes later only to be greeted by Sookie's drunken brother Jason Stackhouse, Sookie told everyone in a silvery tone "let me do the taking... He will need some convincing."

Jason asks Sookie "Why is the guest room set up I was hoping to crash!"

Sookie tells Jason "I have invited a friend to stay for a while, besides you have mom and dad's place."

Jason mouthed the word vampire, and Lilith lets out with a belly laugh so intense she starts to change but manages to regain composure.

Walking over to Jason Lilith telling him, "I don't bite... well not unless you want me to Jason besides your far too young for my taste"

Jason looks at Lilith stating "You can't be much older than 20!"

Sookie looks at Lilith saying, "Tell him if you want to"

Lilith asks Jason in a smoky sensual voice "You think I look 20 do you... Thank you for the complement!"

Jason asks how old are you?

Trying to hold off a belly laugh Sookie tells Elle "go ahead tell him!"

Jason, "states I like older women!"

Lilith razes her Eyebrow before starting with a smirk "Do you now... I am 9000 years old Jason."

Jason falls to the ground fainting with a thud as the bear bottle in his hand shattered Sookie looks at Eric sarcastically saying help me get sleeping beauty here back in the house.

Sookie puts one arm over her shoulder as Eric just scoops him up firefighter's carry style "over his shoulder lifting him off his wife.

Eric states emphatically "i may not be human but I know that you should not be caring heavy loads I think I can handle it"

Sookie opens the door as Eric to walk in. Elle took from Eric as Eric held the door

Elle places Jason down on the couch and manages to rouse him just as Sookie walks in with a glass of water in hand!

Jason finishes his water saying is this some kind of joke!

Sookie says "No she is also godmother to Eric's and my child Jason!"

You may call me Elle!

Jason replays "I like older women but dam."

Suddenly what his sister had told him begins to register Jason gets a blanched far away dumbfounded look on his face asking I am sorry but did you say Eric's and your child?

Sookie tells Jason soft voice "Yes Jason!"

Jason says hold on "I am going to need something stronger then water to digest this."

Sookie looks at her husband Eric telling him "Theirs some Talisker Single Malt Scotch Whisky up in the cabinet can you get a about two fingers for me... look for the priest's hole Eric.

Jason asks where you have been hiding that Sookie.

Sookie laughs as she looks at her brother Jason saying, "You did know Grandpa Francis made moonshine. Didn't You?"

Jason says vehemently "They never proved it!"

Sookie tells Jason "I have known the location of the priest hole since I was five, found out about the still when I was six!"

Eric walks into the sitting room with the scotch in hand commenting, "I did not know you have such good taste love!"

Sookie tells Jason "take a sip of the before I tell you the rest!"

Eric tells Jason "Easy that stuff will has a kick to it!"

Sookie looks at her brother saying matter-of-factly, "Because the child is a Dhampiresa "Half Vampire, Half Human" I need to…"

Jason cuts her off asking you need to what Sook!

Sookie tells her brother in a tight tome of voice, "I need to drink blood from time to time!"

Examining his sisters neck Jason asked, "Sookie have you?"

Sookie looks at Jason saying "no, But after the birth!"

Jason says "Sookie I thought I knew you."

Sookie looks at Jason telling him "my daughter could live as long as Eric has!"

Jason says but to let Eric!

Sookie told Jason "Eric would not be the one to turn me!"

Jason asks then who?

Lilith took a step forward and said, "I would... both Sookie and her daughter would become my sires!"

Sookie stated, "I do have one concern though!"

Lilith asks Sookie "what is that!"

Sookie asked Lilith/Elle "I am wondering what effect my "Fey" heritage will have on the process"

Lilith tells Sookie "After talking to my friend what I have discovered is it will enhance you latent abilities."

Sookie asks Lilith "What you are not telling us Elle."

Elle told them in a toneless matter-of-fact manner, "My fate is tied to your child's that is all you need to know for now."

Eric explains when the council orders you to take a sire-

"BE SILENT ERIC", Elle told him in a strident voice.


	13. The new Queen

30 minutes later the moon set in the night sky as Jason heads out on the front porch to drink his beer. Looking out across the front yard he is confronted by more vampires then he can count, all camped out in the yard itself yelling in a orotund tone "SOOKIE, ERIC..., GET OUT HERE QUICK."

Eric & Sookie look at one another as they head out to the porch the group gathered on the lawn started chanting Elle in a whisper at first then building to a crescendo that ends in roar all saying the name Elle..., Elle..., Elle! Word had spread far and wide quickly through the vampire community about the events of earlier that evening at Fangtasia's making their way to the Stackhouse homestead the crowd congregated on the front yard of the house.

Bewildered Sookie pops her head inside looks at Lilith saying, "It's a small town..." "Word travels fast... I think you had better come out and say a few words before we have a riot on our hands Elle."

Lilith steps out onto their front porch thinking, "_Kings, Queens, Sheriffs bah, when Thomas wrote the Declaration of Independence he got it right"!_

From out across of the sea of vampires comes the muffled cry "Elle for queen of Louisiana" slowly the roar builds to a deffining plea

Annoyed Lilith looks at Eric asking in a taut tonde of voice"What now!" Scowling Elle stood in silence not uttering a word

Eric tells her "you did a good job of shaming her Elle..., to good" The expression on Eric's face said you have my sympathy "I know it was not your intent to take her power..., but you did Elle"

Lilith tells the crowd gathered on the lawn "I have no desire to be queen again... I am here at the invitation of the Northman's"

Sookie looks at Lilith saying matter-of-factly, "done is done... It cannot be undone"

Lilith takes a few more steps out onto the front porch, someone in the sea of vampires cries out once again "Elle for queen of Louisiana", and anther saying I second the nomination!

Off to the side Elise is standing their taking it all in. She looks out at the sea of both human and vampire alike asking, "Something you want to share... Elle?"

Elise said Elle "All I intended was to protect her." Pointing to Sookie "Not challenge the queens for her thrown..."

"Hold that thought" said Elise "Before you decline consider doing so would cause a riot"

Begrudgingly Elle turned back to the crowd stating in a ringing tone, "I accept... however I am not a permanent resident of Louisiana!"

Elle said using Infrasonic Speech says, "So much for my time as a queen is long over..."

One of the vampires in the crowd yells out "who are you?"

Elle told the crowd "My true name is not important now, I am an elder vampire"

Elise looks at the Northman's asking them "May I come in?"

Sookie turns just a hint of crimson as she said in a sing song tone, "where my manors..., please come in of course..., you are a guest."

"Elise this is the couple I told you about." Lilith told her as she followed them inside.

Before we get to that pointing to front yard, she asks, "What is that all about?"

"The Queen Sophie-Ann she forced me to make a show of strength Elise..." After I explained the Northman's were not to be harmed, she tried to have Sookie killed..., on the spot." Elle Explained in a tight tone of voice.

Quietly Elise tells them "I was afraid this might happen Elle..., for the next 18 years you are to remain here in area five." Giving Elle a stein look she said in a curt tone, "Try to keep any more shows of force to a minimum..., stay out of the history books this time... Please"

Sookie follows Elise out to the living room taking a seat. Elise waited, for Sookie's approach, she was determined to get what Sookie thinks is Elle's punishment lifted.

Sookie called out to Elise in a thick tone, "Wait..., please... I -"

Sookie was Determined , to have it out with Elise who looked at Sookie asking her in a soft voice, "Is there something I have overlooked?"

Sookie looks at the woman saying, "No, Something Elle said worries me Elise..., she said my Childs fate and her are forever intertwined."

Elise looked at her Asking her calmly, "May I call you Sookie?"

Sookie looked back at her saying "Please do"

"Sookie" said Elise "From the time Dhampiresa is conceived a sponsor/protector is appointed..., and that sponsor becomes responsible for the Dhampiresa's training and actions."

Elise looked at Sookie "May I have something to drink... some Darjeeling tea perhaps"

Sookie was taken aback by Elise, request asking, "I'm confused..., I thought you only drank blood."

Elise looked at Sookie saying in a sarcastic tone, "Some vampires in the dark ages go overboard and we are forever living it down..., it's not that we can't drink or even eat something else but that blood is the cornerstone of our diet"

Looking at Sookie, Elise said matter-of-factly, "Now getting back to the question at hand..., if your child can't control herself, Elle as the sponsor and the child will be staked..."

Elise's face was stern as she Looked at Sookie telling her in a matter-of-fact tone,"You are the one under the death sentence Sookie not Elle, she took your place..." Elise said "Their were those on the council that called your you child's extermination"

Biting her lip Sookie said, "I had no idea..., how w-"

"How would they separate you from the child..., they wouldn't" Said Elise in a grave tone of voice.

"Ancients do not involve us in vampire politics, normally." Elise commenting to Sookie, "Lilith is on trial just as much as you are Sookie."

Sifting her face and relaxing Elise broke out in an ever so slight smile saying "As a gift for your baby Sookie..., I could clear up this mess with Freyda" said Elise with a sly grin

Sookie called out "Eric can I see you for a moment..., you should hear this offer!"

Eric walks over to both women asking, "What offer?"

"I would be willing to help you clean and resolve the Freyda problem." Elise told him.

Eric looked at Elise skeptically asking, "Oh... how have things changed"

"Your human wife has given you the one thing Freyda can't Mr. Northman" Elise followed up saying, "She gave you a child!"

Looking at Eric, Elise told her "Despite all her wealth that's the one thing Freyda can't give you... she would have no choice but to withdraw her claim"


	14. Truth

Monday 1:30 A.M. one week later Sookie walks over to where Lilith sleeped, all the things Elise told her one week ago still weighing heavy on her mind as asks in a quit voice, "Elle... why didn't you tell me!"

Elle rolled over to face her Elle opening her eyes asking, "Tell you what Sookie?"

Sookie said in a tight & thick voice, "That you... you had taken my place..., assumed responsibility."

Elle propped herself up on her elbows telling her in a sotto tone, "When I vouched for you Sookie..., I did it knowing I could be signing my own death warrant..." Sitting up in her bed Elle commented "Besides... both of you are safe at least until you child turns 18!"

"Sookie did she tell you..., I turned down being made a Queen when she offered it to me" said Elle.

"Why?" Sookie Asked, "You would have been amazing..."

In a soft spoken tone Elle smiling as she told her "I once ruled over all Ancient Mesopotamia as a vampire queen Sookie... a common woman can become a queen easy enough, but if a queen becomes a commoner, she can't go back... It's too painful!"

"Then why did you accept when they nominated you" Sookie said with a raised eyebrow.

"If I didn't they would have destroyed your home" Elle stated softly

Looking away ashamed to admit it aloud she said "Lilith I can... I can feel a blood craving coming on!" Sookie told her.

Elle offering Sookie the seat right beside her, and bit into her own forearm. Sookie leans back and nestles into her chest and she stated to feed. The sounds the alternate sounds of sucking and slurping from Elle's forearm fill the room as Elle tells her "Your baby will be very strong Sookie!"

With blood drenched lips and two streaks of blood running down both corners of her mouth, abashed Sookie stopped drinking long enough to ask her "How you can tell?"

Looking at her protector Sookie asks Elle "what does that have to do with blood!"

"Didn't Elise tell you it's the nutrient cornerstone of our diet?" Elle asked her

Lilith smiles at Sookie stroking her hair telling her, "I am one of the eldest of my kind Sookie...You have nothing to be embarrassed about you are feeding your child...!" Lifting Sookies chin Elle told her "Your child is drinking the blood of a truly ancient vampire... I we don't normally share our blood."

"Though you need to stop for now... we cannot have you turning into vampire well not yet anyway Sookie!" Elle told her with a wink

Eric walks in seeing his wife feed from Elle saying, "When I woke... she was no longer beside me...!" Eric told Elle "I thought she was wandering in the night again...!" Smiling Eric said "Having cravings again love?"

"Sookie" Said Eric softly, "Elle is right about one thing... to a vampire sharing ones blood is a very personal and intimate"

Sookie turned crimson bobbing her head up and down saying, "yes, I feel so-"

Eric cut off his wife looking at Elle telling her "I brought a donor for you two feed on they have been pre-screened!"

Lilith raises her brow at Eric thinking to herself _Volunteers where's the fun in that, _Elle asked her "Come here child... tell me what is your name?"

"Kathryn" she says not quite sure what to expect.

Without taking her eyes off Sookie, Elle tells Kathryn "run... I am in the mood for a hunt...I haven't hunted in 1000 years"

Elle told Kathryn "I will give you a 20 minute head start..., run... run flat out for as long as you can." Kathryn heads out the door in a full sprint. Sookie watched wondering what was going on. Eric on the other hand knew how the running changed the taste of the blood but he said nothing.

* * *

20 minutes later Elle stops on the porch just long enough to smell the air for her scent before she dashed off in a blur. Lilith returns moments later with Kathryn in her arms, Kathryn blouse while not entirely bloody it did have two read streaks of blood on the collar. There were two streaks of blood down her neck as well. Waves of pleasure come over Kathryn.

Sookie was feeding from Eric as Elle entered the sitting room Sookie commented weakly, "I was still craving blood when you went hunting."

Elle's lips and tongue dance over Kathryn neck, the bite marks started to heal-over Elle says, "You like girls..."

Kathryn eyes widen as looks at her asking "how?"

Lilith licks her lips clean smiling as she lets out a barly audable moan saying, "it is in the blood dear..., it carries your memories." Sookie looked at Lilith/Elle her mouth gaping open she starts to ask a question but closes just as quickly. Lilith rolls her eyes saying, "The Adrenaline rush gives it a flavor that is unparalleled."


	15. Check up

One month later at Fangtasia's in Shreveport LA Eric, Sookie, and Elle gathered in Eric's office to discuss who will accompany his wife Sookie to her next appointment with Dr. Helen Magnus later that day. "Unfortunately, I cannot travel with you this time!" said Eric

With a placid smile Elle tells Eric in a silvery tone, "I will take her Eric!"

Putting on her makeup Sookie listens in as Eric and Lilith discuss her arrangements Eric says confidently "I was hoping you would say that Elle." Throwing Elle his keys Lilith smirks at Eric as her voice rose an octave saying, "A corvette Eric..., really...?"

Eric's voice takes on an authoritatively air as he takes on the persona of sheriff of area 5 saying, "I will not have my wife and unborn child riding on the back of a Harley Davidson "Fat Boy" motorcycle Elle"

Elle snickered at Eric her face telling Eric a secret only she knows raising his brow Eric scoffs as asks Elle "what is that about"

Nothing said Elle with a laugh "Just imagining your Corvette with a baby on board bumper sticker and a baby seat in the back!"

Eric looked at Elle with a scowl saying, "I see your point."

Elle throws Eric his keys back chuckling, as she replied "Not necessary I took the liberty of arranging for Dr. Magnus to come to us!"

Moments later Sookie comes running out of the bedroom in a panic screaming, "I am aging backwards Eric." In fact, Sookie looked 17, even though she was 25.

Eric and Lilith looked at Sookie Lilith asked her softly "You had vampire blood before Sookie you must have noticed the effect..."

Sookie being the down to earth person she is says, "Yes when I fed from "Bill" I did notice it..., even feeding from E-"

Cutting Sookie off Elle Shook her head asked her "Sookie, do you recall the conversation we had about the blood of elder vampires and its property's?"

Turning crimson Sookie said "Yes" with a nervous swallow saying, "I mean wow, Eric's blood is amazing but this..., you could bottle it Elle and make a fortune!"

Laughing Elle said, "I never thought about that way Sookie..., but your right."

Meanwhile in the outer bar as Pam was preparing to open the bar for the night, Pam hears a knock on the door as she thinks to herself _"We do not open for another two hours opening the door _Pam asks you would be?"

Five minutes later walking from the downstairs apartment Elle stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Pam that is Dr. Helen Magnus she is here to see Sookie" Pam was detaining her in the outer bar but let Magnus pass as she said Dr. Magnus said, "I am here to see Mrs. Sookie Northman."

Pam raises her eyebrow calling back to the Eric's office she thinks to herself, _"I wonder what this will cost?"_

Reading the question on Pam's face Magnus tells Pam "The bill has been taken care of!"

"I am paying the bill Pam... Not to worry" Elle told Pam gesturing for Magnus to follow

Hitting the line for Eric's apartments Pam states in a droll voice, "There is a Helen Magnus here to see your wife Eric."

Eric tells Pam "We will be down in a moment Pam..., you and Elle entertain Magnus until we arrive..., will you"

Pam looks at Magnus telling her with a raised eyebrow "you have the scent of a vampire... but you're not!"

Pam asks Magnus "how old are you?"

Magnus says only 158 years old, from the Victorian era like yourself... Miss Ravenscroft... I am a scientist..., I used myself as a test subject..., I got all the longevity, but that is about it."

Pam raises her eyebrow at her revelation telling Magnus, "They will be down in a moment!"

Eric tells her, "Magnus you need not come out here we could have come to you!"

Looking at her one time guest Magnus tells Elle "Thank you for putting me in touch with your friend Elise... her histories of vampire bloodlines have been quite... the eye opener"

Turning to face Magnus, Elle asks Magnus with raised eyebrow, "Did she tell you how long she has been walking around?"

"No..., why?" asked Magnus. Her eyebrow slowly rose to an arch as she asked Elle "How old is she?"

"The first person she fed on was a Cro-Magnon Magnus..." Elle told Magnus with a smile. Magnus looks at Elle slack-jawed "You're not serous..."

"Absolutely" says Elle with a straight face.

Regaining her composer Magnus looks at Eric asking, "Is there some place less..., public... I can conduct my exam...?"

Eric looks at a Magnus shrewdly asking, "Would our private apartments due?"

Magnus tells him "They would do nicely thank you Eric." Following Eric through the hidden door to the private apartments, she comments on the Norse wood relief woodwork.

"It reminds me of my human life." Eric tells her

Opening her bag Magnus looks at Sookie asking, "How have your blood cravings been Sookie."

Sookie tells her that both Eric and Elle have been letting her feed.

Magnus chuckles softly telling Sookie, "Once you stop feeding you will start aging again!"

Sookie tells her "once my baby is born I am going to have Elle turn me Magnus!"

Magnus says softly with a smile "I think you mean Lilith..., don't you Sookie...?"


	16. Deposed Queen

Thirty Minutes Later in the main bar area at Fangtasia's.

Having finished her exam of Sookie, Magnus was making her way to the door to leave when she was stopped by the deposed Queen Sophie-Anne asking "Who are you?" Crossing the room to the exit she said in a curt tone, "Dr. Helen Magnus at your service how can I help you?"

Sophie-Anne moved across the room to meet her in a blur asking Magnus , "Why you are here Dr. Magnus!"

Realizing she will be delayed indefinably, Dr. Magnus sets her bag down on a nearby table telling Sophie-Anne "To check on a patent of mine not that is your business!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, and with an ever so slight pout Sophie-Anne exclamed, "Anything vampire in this area is my business."

Blank faced Dr. Magnus eyebrow begun to slowly rised to an arch as her lips start a slow downturn stating, "Ah you would be Sophie-Anne the deposed Queen!"

With a smile of self-satisfaction, Sophie-Anne commented, "Now that you know who I am..., you will tell me what I want to know."

Dr. Magnus tells Sophie-Anne "No..., I will not Highness."

Sophie-Anne tries to Glamour Magnus!

Dr. Magnus tells her sarcasitily "That has been tried before and it failed..., please try if you must."

Frustrated Sophie-Anne's eyebrows drew to a tight furrow as creases appear on her forehead and her mouth contorts to a sneer she raises her voice asking once more "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Opening the door to the on site apartment Elle smiles as she surveys the scene looking at Sophie-Anne asking her "Do you remember what I told you a month ago Sophie-Anne... what I would do if you interfered in Sookie's affairs again?"

What little color Sophie-Anne did have in her face quickly drained away her face went blank she said weekly "you would finish ripping out my throat!"

Elle crosses the empty bar faster than you can blink grabbing Sophie-Anne by the throat and lifting her high in the air! Her fingers begin to tighten their grip around Sophie-Anne's throat

Magnus screamed, "LILITH STOP..., I will not have someone killed on my behalf not again."

Sophie-Anne eyes widen as the name echoes in her ears she says "L-Lilith... Y-your name is Lilith!"

She says now you know who I am Sophie-Anne... You should also know Sookie is family. Her eyes start to glow white as her skin tone starts to turn charcoal gray almost black.

Sophie-Anne asks "H-have you come here to take my crown?"

Triumphantly Lilith replies "I could have taken it when they offered it to me a month ago... I accepted"

Magnus Screams "STOP" once again this time even louder

Lilith reverts to her human form of Elle once again stating with a smile, "Your fate is now in the hands of Dr. Helen Magnus... Queen Sophie-Anne. " Elle drops Sophie-Anne to the ground as blood oozes from the nail makes on her neck.

Furious Sophie-Anne drops fangs protesting her eyes begin to narrow, as she realizes what has happened "NO..., no anything but that."

Smiling Elle asks "Anything but what Sophie-Anne...?" Crossing her arms over her chest Elle said in a honeyed tone, "Magnus is the one that has interceded sparing you life where I would have killed you... your life now belongs to her." Grinning Lilith exclaimed "That's the law!"

Eric comes running out to the main bar area in a blur at the scream asking what is the problem?

Elle chuckles telling Eric "the life of your queen now belongs to Magnus"

Eric raises his brow asking in a quizzical tone, "Oh really how did this happen?"

Lilith explains to Eric in a flat tone, "I was going to rip out her throat as I promised her I would if she interfered again!"

Grinning a toothily Eric states "all right so far!"

Elle continues her story saying "Magnus stated I will not let someone be killed on my behalf not again!"

Eric starts to chuckle staying "This just gets better and better."

Elle tells Eric "Than I informed the queen that her life is now in the hands of and belongs to Magnus."

Magnus protested this time saying "but I don't want her life."

Eric explains to Magnus in a serous yet light tone of voice, "I don't think you quite understand what you have done..., according to vampire law, the only thing preventing Lilith from killing Sophie-Anne here and now is she is under your protection if you leave her behind, or if she leaves that protection, her life is forfeit."

"I don't think I understand," said Magnus.

Elle says to Magnus "let me try explaining..., Sookie, her unborn child, and even Eric and Pam are under the protection of the council of elder vampires..., it's a group not unlike the human U.S. Supreme Court and U.S. Marshals. Turning her head toward indicating with a nod Sophie-Anne, Elle says, "This one has chosen to defy their ruling."

Reading the unspoken question on Magnus face Elle tells her "Even if I were on the counsel, I could not tell an outsider..., though you are a friend you are still an outsider."

Magnus said, "So she has to come with me when I leave!"

Eric states, "You can stay here Magnus."

Elle tells her "If make an aggressive move without your say so..., my life is forfeit"

Magnus razes an eyebrow saying, "I see..., as enticing an offer as that is Eric I do have a sanctuary to run

Lilith tells Magnus "she is bound to you until you release her!"

Magnus asks Lilith "A Debt of Honor""

Both Eric & Lilith tell her "yes Magnus"

Lilith tells her or if you prefer "A Blood Debt..., Magnus" until she saves you life, she cannot leave your side!

Sophie-Anne states smugly "Wait an area can't go without a ruler" she exclaimed thinking she had Elle between a rock and a hard place.

Seeing Sophie-Anne's game Elle asked "Eric may I use your office, I need to place a call..., Alone!" As she walked to the office, Elle said, "Get set up for a video conference..., and detain her." Pointing to the Sophie-Anne, Elle told her, "This will be resolved soon."

Five minutes later Elle came back to the main bar from the office saying, "The video feed should be coming through now."

Elise's image appeared on the monitor she did not look very happy as she said, "Sophie-Anne, queen of area five, it has come to my attention via that you have chosen to disregard the decree of this council..., not once..., but twice."

The Queen said "I am queen I have the ri-" Cut off by Elise's declaration as she said, "You have the rights this council give you..., the Northman's even Pam Ravenscroft his child are under my protection therefore outside your domain."

With eyebrows knotted and arched creating visible lines on her forehead Sophie-Anne's mouth flew open to an extreme in rage as parenthesis lines formed round her mouth. She dropped fangs.

An already angered Elise stated, "You dare challenge me..., Elle your correct she could use a dose of humility..., the blood debt stands."

Sophie-Anne started to protest as the screen goes blank asking, "What did I do?"

"I will tell you what you did highness..., you just insulted the head of the council." Shaking her head from right to left and back again Lilith told her "After she was willing to overlook your short temper!"

Elise looked at Elle stating in a silvery tone, "Am I to understand that the people have chosen you as Queen Elle"

Swallowing Elle Said "Yes... they did"

"Who am I to stand in the way of the will of the people" Said Elise.


	17. Newborns

Three months later; Sookie and Eric burrowed their way to the surface of a pit in Sookie's back yard. Emerging from the ground naked Eric dusts off his Sookie's face saying sarcastically, "You need a shower lover." Sookie furrows her brows telling to Eric sarcastically in a matter-of-fact tone,"So do you lover!"

Sookie's vampire senses were slowly wakening for the first time after her daylong slumber! She could here conversations within the house between Magnus & Lilith debating whether Atlantis was real or not as Lilith feeds Catharine.

Sookie smiles as she looks at Eric.

Eric raises his brow asking, "What's the matter lover?"

Sookie asks Eric wide eyed "Is this what it been like for you Eric?"

Eric asks her "what do you mean love!"

Sookie responds, "I can hear everything... for miles!"

Eric laughs as he says to his wife, "It seems as though Catharine is not the only newborn adjusting to her surroundings ." Embracing his wife Sookie saying, "That is just for openers...!" Eric tells her there is also the inhuman speed!

Sookie states, "I have noticed that!"

Sookie goes to hug Eric back only to hear him wheeze in pain as he said, "You're crushing me dearest...!"

Sookie hears his bones crack as he wheezes, "I was just getting to that bit!"

Eric told her "For the next 9 months to a year you will be stronger than me so be careful."

Making their way to the house Sookie finds she had to concentrate on walking at a human speed Eric gave her hand a gentle squeeze telling her, "Give it some time it will become easier!"

Making their way through the house Sookie's skin starts turning pale grayish black in tone and her canine teeth start to grow out! Sookie yells out in a wobbly tone"L-Lilith!" Moving at the speed that only she can Lilith is by Sookie's side in the blink of an eye with Cathrine in one hand and stroking her head with the other telling Sookie "It's just your new biology..."

Elle smiled at her new sire telling Sookie "Letting you know you need to feed!"

Elle motions for Garaile to come over so Sookie to feed! Sookie takes hold of Garaile's forearm with both hands she pulls her close biting into her neck her fangs penetrating the carotid artery, blood start pooling on the neck itself Sookie feels the blood trickle down the back of her throat!

20 Minutes later, Magnus, and Elle are talking as Elle holds baby Catharine. Magnus says she has an accelerated growth rate she is only 8 hours old and ready for a bottle though she will not take it.

Lilith watched Magnus efforts and took the top odd the bottle and smells saying "No wonder Magnus..., she is used to my blood your giving her straight milk."

Lilith uses one of her razor sharp fangs to prick her finger letting the droplets dribble into the bottle then gives it a shake saying "I laced it with just enough to give it flavor." Catharine drinks it down to Magnus amazement

Lilith muses aloud "it has been 9845 years since I have done this little one."

Magnus eyes grow wide asking in a tremulous tone of voice, "Did you say your 9845...!" "Lilith"

Elle tells her, "Yes Magnus, I also said I stood on the shores of Atlantis... even at my age I am not the oldest living vampire.. I told you that"

Magnus says that's just a myth, they say that the people of Atlantis used the North Star to navigate but no one has ever found it!

Lilith looks at Magnus shaking her head sarcasitily chuckling her saying, "It has been ten thousand years Magnus... don't you think a star or two could have died out or moved in the night sky?"

Magnus pauses to think about what Elle told her saying "Yes, but..., Elle?"

Elle tells her, "Magnus the name of the North Star at the time was not Polaris..., it was Draco!"

Magnus thinks it over realizing what Lilith just told her "but that means that everyone's has been following the wrong star."

Lilith laughs saying that's right Magnus they have Magnus" Wiping the dribble off baby Catharine's chin Elle tells her "I am one of three people that know where Atlantis actually is."


	18. Regret

30 minutes later a cry from Catharine's room echoes Sookie's in ears, as she hears her daughter for the first time, only then the finality of her choice hit her like a ton of bricks, "I-I can't feed her I have become a Vampire..., Elle." Sookie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down Sookie" Elle told her "I foresaw this eventuality Sookie mothers don't always breast feed..., Sookie... she will need blood not just milk."

Sookie was bit saddened by this news, she had hoped to feel all the joys of motherhood.

Magnus seconded Elle's comments telling Sookie, "Because your child is only part vampire you will need to add some blood to the milk, I have taken the liberty of mixing some for you!"

"Well adding the blood to the milk was Elle's idea really" says Magnus...!

Sookie responds "Thank you Magnus..." Glancing at Magnus out of the corner of her eye Sookie asks "Um... Magnus what happened to the queen...?"

"Sophie-Anne is now at our London sanctuary learning what it means to be a member of the sanctuary network." Magnus told Sookie in a silvery tone .

Sookie eyes grew wide as she becomes slack-jawed responding in a wobbly voice, "s-she is learning to serve humanity!"

* * *

Feeding time three hours later Sookie walks into the babys room picking up Cathrine as she headed to the kitchen refrigerator and takes out the bottle of breast milk laced with blood.

Putting it on the stove, she warms it over a low heat for about two minutes, checking in carefully then removes the bottle from the pan and splashes some on her wrist. Taking a seat in an old rocking chair with Catharine in one arm she tests the bottle saying softly "just right!" Sookie puts the bottle into Catharine's mouth as she starts sucking away on the bottles nipples .

Elle walks over to where Sookie is feeding the baby and smiles saying, "You seem to be a natural Sookie."

From her position across the room, Magnus nods her head in agreement saying, "I agree you seem to be born to motherhood!"

Sookie starts feeling slightly embarrassed stammers as she says "I-I'm not, not really...!" With her child in one hand and bottle in the other Sookie told them "It just seemed the right thing to do... I did babysit for one of the old waitresses"

Both Elle and Magnus smile saying in unison "we know."

Elle looks at Magnus sideways asking, "That ancient vampire blood you have, destroyed it yet!"

Magnus responds in a matter-of-fact tone, "In a sense I am right now...! "I am using it to make up the baby formula!"

Lilly states sarcastically, "Because she was fed with my blood you knew she would be accustomed to it?"

Magnus responds in a silvery tone, "Yes... I did... I know you don't like to let others drink you're..."

Lilly says as if ussuing a warning, "If a human were to drink that they would become like me!"

Magnus raises her brow asking "But?"

Giving Magnus a sideways glance Elle said in a honeyed tone, "One of me is quite enough..."

* * *

Meanwhile In another part of the room Eric walks in to see his wife feeding his daughter Sookie smiles as she asks, "Eric would you like to hold our daughter?"

Eric glided across the room to where Sookie was feeding Catharine, standing up Sookie handed Catharine to Eric as takes her place as in the rocking chair. Handing the baby to him first and then the bottle to him! Eric nervously looks at his wife the look in his eye said, "What do I do... it's been more then athousand years" Sookie tells him "Fold your arms over your chest!" "Cradle her head in the crook of one of your arms and hold her close to your chest. Now take the bottle and gentle place it in her mouth.

As Eric places the bottle in Catharine's mouth, his highly developed sense of smell detects the hint of blood.

As the bottle passes before his face Eric asks, "Is this milk laced with blood lover!"

Sookie responds softly, "Yes, both Magus and Lilith agree, its best!"

Elle tells Eric soft voice, "It makes the milk more palatable if it's laced with blood... For the moment we are using ancient vampire blood similar to my own!"

Magnus looks at Sookie and states in a soft voice, "You were in the earth so we could not use your blood, but we will in the next batch Sookie!"

Sookie tells them in a singsong voice, "Thank you both, you are the best godmother & aunt a baby could ask for!"

Raising her eyebrow Magnus responds "I know that Lilly is the god mother, me!

Sookie smiles as she says in a silvery tone"Yes, you Magnus!"

Elle walks over to Sookie saying "You will need to feed soon yourself; you will not last much longer!"

Sookie looks at her stunned asking "how?"

Elle looks at Eric saying, "You mean he never once told you about the bond that is formed when a Vampire gives its dark gift to its sire... You told her everything else!"

Eric shrugs his shoulders and states, "Had she let me give it to her I would explain then!"

Elle looks at Sookie and states, "To outsiders The Dark Gift is the point of transformation from human to vampire Sookie... but that is just the beginning"

Sookie looked at Elle and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lilith tells her, "There is a bond that forms between the vampire and their sire, I will always know where you are, and you will always now where I am."

Sookie smiles and responds, "I see... will you know what I am feeling?"

"Yes I will Sookie." Elle tells her with a smile, "No other vampire may touch you less they have my consent!"

With a week smile Sookie asked in a thick & taught voice, "Is that why Eric had been distant?"

Eric scowls as he says in a low flat tone, "Yes lover"

Smiling Elle responds to Eric's comment, "you have my consent Eric she may be my sire but she was your wife first... Eric even though it is my right to impose my will on Sookie I will not..."

Looking at the couple Elle says, "My view of the matter is she is an equal not a sire."

"While you two were in earth, I contacted Elise on your behalf Eric and took her up on her offer... the marriage contract that Appius Livius Ocella negotiated on your behalf has been voided!"

Eric looks at her asking, "How much do I have to pay her?"

Elle looks at Eric telling him "It's been taken care of Eric..., as Sookie's maker I took care of it... Freyda will no longer be a problem"

Both of you read this she says as Elle hands a document Sookie who promptly reads the single sheet. The more Sookie reads it the wider her eyes become. "Is this what you want Sookie?" Asks Elle.

Not quite sure what to make of Sookie's expression Eric takes the paper and reads the following.

I Eric Northman take Sookie Stackhouse-Northman as my Vampire bride.

Elle looks at Eric asking, "It's what you want...?" Elle turns to walk out of the room saying Eric when you wish to renew the blood bond I will not object...

Eric asks, "How did you manage it?"

Using Infrasonic Speech so Magnus can't overhear she says "I suppose there's no harm telling you now Eric", Elle stated. Smiling she says "Your wife's maker is a member of the vampire ruling council Eric...!"

Elle told him honisly, "when I explained what Sookie had given you, she could not compete"


	19. Cathrine's 18th birthday

18 years later sitting in her room Cathrine Northman starts brushing her hair; it's the day of her 18th birthday.

In the mirror, she notices her complexion start to turn "Pale Gray"! "MAMMA, AUNT LILY HELP" she cries out in a brittle panicky tone.

Sookie and Elle ran to Cathrine's Room to find her sitting in her chair, her hands cupped over her face blood tears streaming down her face!

Sookie surveys the scene asking, "Cathrine, what's wrong sweetheart!"

Cathrine stared at herself in the mirror before she replies in a croaky tone, "Look at me...! "I have gray skin..., I-I am ugly."

Sookie takes her daughter in her arms in a comforting embrace saying, "SSShhh, it's alright Cathrine!"

Elle gives Sookie a wink saying, "Let me change first..., K." Cathrine watches the exchange between her mother and Elle thinking, _What was that about?_

Elle looks at Cathrine telling her "I don't want you to panic of get upset..., just watch then I will answer all questions you want."

There was a sudden flash in Elle's eyes, as they become glowing orbs, her skin color changes from white to the color of ash. Elle explains, "I am both your godmother and your Grandmother Catherine."

A look of bewilderment comes over Catharine's face she replies in a taut tone, "I do not understand Mamma!" Sookie pulls her daughter close, saying, "If it were not for Elle... would not be here Cathrine."

Elle looks at Cathrine telling her, "You are a Dhampiresa Cathrine!"

Cathrine looked back at Elle confused asking, "What... is a Dhampiresa?"

Elle pauses before she responded, "A Dhampiresa Cathrine is the child of a vampire father and human mother."

Cathrine looks at the woman she has only known as Aunt Elle asking, "What does that mean?"

Lilith takes a breath and states "Most Dhampiresa Cathrine will age at only about one third the rate of mortals once puberty has been completed...!" "The age range is 16-18 years of age for women and 18-20 for men." After puberty, a damper will age slower Cathrine...!" For every 3 years, you will age only 1 year. "A Damper of 46 years would actually appear to be about 26-27 to years of age."

Cathrine thinks about what Elle told her asking, "Wait a minute...!" "I AM GOING TO LOOK 18 FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS MOM...?"

Elle says, "Cathrine you are an Immortal Dhampiresa..., psychic like your mother but unlike your mother you will be able to read a vampires mind..."

"That's about the size of it Cathrine" her mother tells her.

Great Cathrine exclaimed, "As if my life was not hard enough!"

Cathrine bites her lip as she asks, "Nana Elle if I haven't... you know will it grow back?"

Elle looks at her saying, "It's possible?" Why do you ask Cathrine!

Cathrine Replies "Then it's a good thing I am not a virgin!"

Sookie's eyes widens as she asks, "What do you mean you're not a virgin!"

Cathrine States "I lost it last summer to Sam Merlottes brother...!" "Mom of all the things to be upset about today the fact that I had sex... Really"

Sookie looked at her daughter asking, "You do know he is a shape shifter right?" "He changes into a pit bull!"

"I only hope your father doesn't know about this Cathrine!" says Sookie!

"Why" asked Cathrine.

Cathrine he is a thousand year old vampire her mother, do you remember the story your friend told you about Mack Rattray and Denise Rattray?

"Yea the couple that died in the tornado?" asked Cathrine.

Cathrine said Sookie "they didn't die in a tornado... They were killed by a vampire named Bill Compton."

"The Rattray's were trying to kill me because I spoiled their fun!" "They were drainers."

Cathrine said in a hushed tone, "I heard dad talk about drainers once..., made my skin crawl Mom."

"Cathrine my point is you are dear to him," said Sookie

Sookie looks at her now 18 year old daughter, saying, "Elle is not the only one who changes Cathrine!" I light glow starts emanating from Sookie's eyes as her skin starts turning pale gray. Her two K9 teeth start growing into fangs!

Cathrine looks at her mom saying, "Mama you look just like me!"

Lilith bit into her wrist and then looks at Cathrine and offering her own wrist to Cathrine stating, I used to do this for your mom!

"I was her maker Cathrine" Elle she told her. Cathrine grabs Aunt Elle wrist and starts to drink.

Elle says now I want you to concentrate on your human form, as you drink Cathrine see yourself in pink skin

Slowly Cathrine starts retaking her human form!

Seconds later Eric shows up asking, "what's wrong why is my daughter so scared!"

Evidence of Cathrine's blood tears were still on her face as she said, "I was scared because...I started to change dad!" "My skin turned gray and my teeth started to grow!"

In a wobbly voice Cathrine said, "I didn't understand"

Eric looks at his daughter telling her, "I knew this day was coming I had hoped I would be here to explain things."

Cathrine hugged her dad tight saying you may be the sheriff but you are my dad first!

"Aunt Elle explained things to me Dad." Cathrine asked, "Not aging thing, that true!"

"Yes, Cathrine it's all true... then there's the increased strength!" Eric told Cathrine

"How strong?" Cathrine asked.

"Well you should be able to dead lift a Hummer Cathrine...!" Eric told her "let's see-um Cathrine, come on bare your fangs."

Lilith whispers something into Cathrine's ear and soon thereafter from about the midpoint of her top row of teeth her K9's start growing downward and start arching inward.

Playing the proud papa Eric says not bad Cathrine; he examines them carefully before saying very respectable.

Cathrine looks at her dad-saying "dad you have to see the full-blown Vamp out"

Cathrine concentrates on the form she had only moments ago, her skin starts turning gray her eyes start going black. Eric starts beaming with pride Impressive

"Cathrine" says Elle "that is not the full-blown Vamp out!"

"Come on lets head out back... I will need some more room" Stepping out into the yard, the full moon hanging in the night sky she says "Oh Cathrine now you can use my true name..., it's Lilith."

Elle's eyes flash with a luminous light, as her transformation started. Her skin begins turning gray as her and wings grow out of her back at the midway point between her shoulder blades. As she enters the last stage of the transformation, if finishes with her resembling something a gargoyle. With a quick flap of her wings, Lilith takes flight.

Cathrine looks at the women she knows as Elle in amazement "Half hoping" asking, "Will I get wings like yours!"

Touching down to earth and changing back to her human state she cups her face saying, "If you do, they may not come in until you're stronger!"

"Your turn Cathrine!" says Lilith softly.

Cathrine concentrates her eyes flashing with a luminous light, her transformation starts. Her skin begins turning gray much in the same way Lilith's had wings grow out of her back at the midway point between her shoulder blades. As she enters the last stage of the transformation, if finishes with her resembling something a gargoyle.

Cathrine tries to take to the air but is unable to sustain it long enough to gain altitude.

Eric looks at his daughter telling her "Gray skin or pink skin, you are my daughter... I will rip the throat out of anyone who hurts you."

Lilith and Sookie look at each other then at both father & daughter saying "And we will help him!

Eric looks at his daughter asking, "How would you like to sit next to me at Fangtasia tonight?"

Cathrine looks at her dad asking in a think tone, "Can I... really?"

"But that's mom's chair!" Cathrine stated

Eric takes his daughter hand saying, "Tonight is a very special night, for you have truly come into your own and earned the right to sit there!"

Looking at Eric, Cathrine asks, "Papa, if you don't turn gray when you go vampire why do I!"

Lilith tells her "I can answer that for you Cathrine!"

Cathrine looks at Elle somewhat confused!

Lilith looks at Cathrine saying, "The first vampire blood you fed on was mine not your father's!"

Cathrine looked at Lilith asked, "Why does that matter!"

Her father tells Cathrine that the first vampire blood you drink establishes what you look like.

Cathrine comments "Like taking traits from a mother and father!"

Eric tells her "Exactly Cathrine." Crossing the yard to where Cathrine stands Lilith tells her "I am a millennium vampire!"

Cathrine somewhat astonished asks, "You're over 1000?"

Lilith takes a seat on the lawn chair telling Cathrine to do the same "No child I am much older than that!"

Cathrine looking at Elle states, "I am kind of afraid to ask, but how old are you?"

"You're going to want to be sitting down for this one Cathrine." Lilith tells her.

Cathrine takes the seat opposite Lily in her moms old sunbathing lounger Lilith looks at Cathrine and replies, "I am 9863 years old Cathrine."

Cathrine's eyes widenand her jaw drops as she gets very slack jawed at how calmly Lilith's made her remarks!"

"Who needs a history teacher..?"Said Cathrine sitting up straight as her voice rose with excitement, "You lived through it!"

Lilith bursts out in laughter as she replies, "your right Cathrine...!"

Lilith tells Cathrine "you will need to drink a certain amount of blood every day for now to stave off the cravings." Looking something like Cathrine's high school principle Elle said "As strong as they will become..., they could be as strong as your fathers or my own for that matter!"

Cathrine looks at her dad saying "Daddy?"

Eric kisses his daughter's forehead saying, "When my blood cravings are at their worse it reaches the level of what the humans call insanity...All you feel is this uncontrollable urge that drives you out into the night in search of fresh blood; you can drink the blood of another vampire, but that's a last resort"

Lilith states "And the older the vampire the longer it will sustain you, then there's the sustenance gained from their emotions."

Before Cathrine can ask Lilith follows up by telling her "We don't just feed on the blood Cathrine..., we feed on the emotion as well..., using it to sustain us!"

Cathrine looks at Elle asking, "So if I feed on someone I know what they are feeling at that moment just from the flavor of the blood?"

Grinning like the proud papa Eric says, "Overly simplified but yes Cathrine."

Thinking back to just moments before Cathrine asks, "So when I fed on Aunt Elle..., I felt warm!"

Lilith smiles softly telling Cathrine, "I was thinking about how much you have become family to me."


	20. Cathrine's Debutante Ball

Fangtasia's later that evening sitting in his office with his feet up on the desk Eric looks across his desk at Pam. Lazily he playing with a wine glass full of blood swishing it round the way you would a fine wine letting it breathe in the glass!

Looking directly at Pam Eric said, "I have a task for you Pam..., my daughter Cathrine has finally come into her own she is upstairs looking for clothing... she will be sitting at my side tonight help her prepare for the event... Lilith and my wife will also be in attendance."

Pam walks out of his office saying "As you wish... Eric!"

Looking at Pam Eric asked "How fast can you put together a Debutante Ball for her... have Willa help you from what she tells me she attended one once?"

"You intend to present her to all vampire society?" Pam asked quizzically.

* * *

Moments later Pam walks into Eric's personal bedchambers above the club! Without even looking to see whom it was, Cathrine asks, "Pam do you have any leather pants in my size?"

Pam tells Cathrine to follow her as she takes her to one of her own mother's stashes of emergency clothing at the club! Pam told Cathrine softly,"You and your mother are both about the same size try these on."

Pam pulls out a pair of tight leather pants and a blouse colored royal purple that laced up the front. Handing Cathrine a pair of 5-inch Stiletto heels Pam stood back looking at her handy work! Cathrine had just managed to add the final touches when Eric walked in.

Willa walked in and appraised Cathrine leather ensemble and quirked her eyebrows saying, "That's a good post dance look... for the dance itself I was thinking something like this. Willa produced a blood red Floor length Light Chiffon evening gown with sweetheart neckline and beaded bodice saying in a silvery tone, "You can keep the heals!"

Cathrine and Willa disappeared into the full walk in closet only to re-apear moments later with Cathrine wairing the gown complete with a slit up the side halfway up the thigh and her hair done up looking like Veronica Lake complete with the peak-a-boo over her right eye.

Eric was so struck by how beautiful his daughter looked that he summoned Sookie through the blood bond. Sookie walked in just in time to see Cathrine do a twirl. Only to see her mother with redd streaks down her face mouthing the words "You look..." She didn't need to finish the sentence Cathrine knew exactly what she meant when she said "I look like a lady"

Putting on the post dance look Cathrine was equally sunning in black 5-inch Stiletto pump heels and body hugging leather pants and a royal purple colored blouse

Cathrine looked at her father with a smile asking him "how I look? Eric like Pam takes to all in and says "like you own the place..." Cathrine drops her fangs grinning as she said "Not yet Dad...!"

Pam examines Cathrine's fangs saying "respectful!" Eric looks at Cathrine giving her a wink "Give her the works!" Cathrine strips down not wanting to ruin the clothes. Cathrine's eyes start glowing and her skin starts turning Ash gray all of the sudden bat wings start growing out of her back!

Pam looks at her quizzically saying, "That's different!"

Cathrine looks at Pam "Yea... that's because of Aunt Elle's blood! "

Pam's eyes widen as she asks, "Lilith..., was your maker?"

Cathrine rests her hand on Eric's shoulder saying sarcastically "I already was part Vampire thanks to dad... thanks to Elle I have the blood of an ancient flowing though me."

Willa watched the scene play out asking, "The Queen Elle was your maker Sookie"

Sookie gave Eric that you mean you haven't told her look.

Cathrine took Willa asie and whispered something in her ear causing Willa to go wide-eyed

Cathrine looks at her dad "Got any fresh, it helps me return to human state... I still find it hard.

Eric rips into his own wrist and offers it to his daughter. Cathrine takes his hand and wrist in her hands her lips cover the open wound she starts to suck she feels her father's blood washing down her throat. Concentrating on her human form, Cathrine's wings start disappearing into her back and spine and her skin starts returning to its Normal pinkish white state!

Pam hands Cathrine back her cloths. Cathrine quickly put her cloths back on. Cathrine looks at her dad wide eyed asking in a silvery tone, "Du var en Viking papa!"

You were a Viking Dad!

Eric smiles through his fangs "Ja, jeg var liten en, men det var en levetid siden!"

"Yes, I was little one but that was a lifetime ago."

Realizing his daughter had never studied his native tongue Eric asked his daughter "Hvem har lært deg norsk?" Who taught you Norwegian?

Cathrine rolls her eyes as her father telling him sarcastically, "Du bare gjorde da jeg matet!" You just did when I fed... dad!

Pam chuckles at Cathrine's statement Eric looks at his daughter smiling though his fangs saying, "So I did Cathrine, so I did!

Pam looks at Cathrine telling her "If you need to feed during the evening let me know and I can arrange for someone to be brought to you..., or have a True Blood ready."

Cathrine looks at Pam scowling as she told Pam "I prefer fresh..., Mom brought home a True Blood from Merlot's once for me to try..., it was disgusting... If I have no other choice I suppose..., it took me three days to get that taste out of my mouth." Cathrine contorted her face as if recalling a painful memory.

Laughing Pam looked at Eric stating "She is your child alright Eric!"

Father and daughter walked passed their family out into the club before opening Cathrine sees three chairs where there were once two for the Sheriff and one for his wife and now another for the Sheriff's daughter!

Several hours later Fangtasia's crowd had whipped itself up to frenzy, as Eric makes the proclamation "Ready for your début Cathrine!

Cathrine looks at Pam "what's it like!"

Pam looks at her "A "Debutantes Ball Cathrine?"

Cathrine lets out a weak smile "My mom went to one once!"

Pam looked at Cathrine stating"You can only go to a Debutants Ball once... as a Debutant at least!"

Eric says with at lilt in his voice, "This will be your debutantes ball..., letting all of Vampire society know you are Eric's daughter!"

Pam says with a serious tone in her voice, "Even the former Queen of the area feared this day!"

Cathrine's eyes widen as she looked at Pam asking "Why?"

Eric stated "I vampyr samfunnet det eneste som betyr noe er en ætt, fordi din mor ble gjort av Lilith deg og din mødre ble den eldste linjen i LA! Unseating Sophie Ann"

"In vampire society the only thing that matters is one's lineage, because your mother was made by Lilith yours and your mothers became the eldest lineage in LA! Unseating Sophie Ann"

Cathrine's eyes widen even farther "Og Lilith kjempet for å bevare den og en"

Lilith fought to preserve it and one

Pam said "disgracing Sophie Ann"

* * *

Both father and daughter walk out into the fray. The entire room stops and it becomes so silent you could hear a pin drop in a normally bustling room! Chow one of the owners takes the stage as everyone tries to guess who the new woman on Eric's arm may be.

Both Father and Daughter take the floor. Cathrine is wearing the blood red gown complete with a slit up the side halfway up the thigh allowing her leg to plat peek-a-boo as she walked, and her hair done up looking like Veronica Lake complete with the peak-a-boo over her right eye.

Taking microphone in hand Chow says over the P.A. "May I present to you Miss Catherine Northman!

As if on cue, the floor cleared and both Eric and Cathrine walk out and proceed to waltz round the floor. Cathrine rests her head ageist her father's chest as she moves in harmony with her father, each as graceful as the other.

As Eric and Catherine dance around the floor from out of the crowd comes the call "Who is your maker!"

Chow stated, "She was born not made"

then came the second voice from out of the crowd asking "Who is your maker?"

From another part of Fangtasia over the cheers of the crowd came a disembodied female voice saying "She carries my blood line..." A woman standing 5' 3" weighing about 100 lbs walks across the room to the stage saying, "You all know me as your queen."

Scanning the crowd Elle said in a modulated tone, "Down through the ages I had many names but my most famous is Lilith..., most of you know me as Elle, I am an Ancient one..."


	21. The return of Sophie-Anne

The crowd at Fangtasia's that night had been stunned into silence at Lilith's pronouncement a hush came over them before they raze a cheer.

Taking the Microphone from Elle hand, Cathrine looks out into the sea of people gathered at Fangtasia's both Vampire and mortals saying with confidence "Hail Lilith of queen of Louisiana..."

Looking at Lilith Cathrine told her "I guess we have our answer they not only accept you but also want you!"

There was a single voice of decent heard from the crowd as Sophie Ann who was there with Magnus!

Lilith infrasonic speach fills Sophie Ann's ears to the point of being defining says "Silence blood traitor... it is well known to me that you sold your own blood for profit, this is capital offence among our kind..., sentence to be carried out immediately."

Sophie Ann protested in a loud shrill voice stating "Only a member of the Vampire Authority can carry out that edict Elle"

Strutting forward Elle said "You once asked me what my true name was... it's Lilith one time Queen of Mesopotamia... Currently I hold a seat on the counsel of elders"

Leaning in till she was nose to nose with Sophie Ann Lilith told her softly, "I am also a special investigator for the counsel itself"

Sophie Ann screams filled the air as steam started to rise billowing off her skin. Her very blood began to boil and the smell of burning flesh fills the air. Sophie Ann's her body bursts into flames! On the floor where Sophie Ann stood is nothing but a pile of ash

Moments later The Magister entered Fangtasia's saying I am looking for the queen. In the blink of an eye, Lilith appears before him stating, "You have found her!"

The Magister states, "Please forgive me I meant Sophie Ann!" Lilith calmly tells him in a silvery tone, "look no further then the ashes at your feet that is what remains of her!"

"I have known for quite some time she was selling her blood" said Lilith in a commanding tone, "One of many crimes for which there is only one plenty The true death"

The Magister flashing a placid smile saying, "I see up until today, she was under the protection of Dr. Helen Magnus." Lilith explained cossing her arms over her chest telling him, "That is why justice was forestalled... by speaking out when did she issued a direct challenge to me leaving Dr. Magnus protections as you are well aware"

Looking at the Magister dead in the eye Lilith states "For the last 18 years , I have been acting as Queen and elder for area 5!"

Looking at her The Magister states, "I see and you are?"

Looking at the man Elle asks "do you want my true name or my most recent!"

The Magister asks, "Your true name... if you please!"

Elle looks at the crowd and Cathrine getting her nod of approval she says "Lilith Queen of Mesopotamia.. well queen of Louisiana now"

The Magister looks at her half in aue half in fear as his eyes widen and swallowed nervously and said "I see."

Lilith looks at the magister reading his face saying in a silvery tone, "I choose my successor..."

"So be it" says the "The Magister" tells them "Come great your new queen Lilith of Mesopotamia!"

The Magister looks the Queen saying "Sophie Ann, is not the only thing that draws my attentions here to Bon Temps..., there is the matter of Cathrine Northman."

Lilith's eyes begin to glow red as she asks "What about her, she in under my protection."

The Magister corrects her saying "Up until she turned 18 she was under your protection but once her Vampire traits came out the countdown to the day of her testing began!"

Taking two steps forward Cathrine looks at Lilith asking her hesitantly "Testing?"

The Magister tells Cathrine "To see if you can survive on your own child..., the normal course of events among our kind is after training we leave our maker behind!"

Lilith takes out her cell phone and hits call saying "She wants to talk to you"

"Who would that be?" asks The Magister.

"Head of the elder counsel" Said Lilith.

Handing the phone back to Lilith The Magister stated "So be it Lilith..., two months."


	22. Training

The following morning back at Grans House, Cathrine Northman steped off the back porch to see three concentric circles laid out in stone in the back yard the first was 20 feet in circumference all the way around, the second was ten feet and the third was three feet.

Lilith stood in the center of the largest circle motioning for Cathrine to join her telling her in a silvery tone,"Lesion number vampire's will not come at you head on..., we hunt and fight by ambush"

Tying a blindfold over Cathrine's face Lilith tells her "We only have two months... I can't train you the normal way... fortunately the training I gave you as a child will make up the difference"

A Knot started forming right at the bridge of Cathrine's nose and two lateral worry lines formed across her forehead as she reluctantly said "O-K!"

Lilith continued her instruction telling Cathrine "Because of your mother's heritage and my blood you can't be glamoured... We need to work on developing your sense of smell, and hearing."

"Cathrine" Said Lilith "Pay attention... Vampires don't move like a human fighter... we are stronger and faster than any human could dream... but we are still predictable"

Cathrine narrowed her gaze looking at Lilith saying "I understand!

"Cathrine..., old ones like myself, we like to use our fangs and our claws!" Lilith Stepped back commanding Cathrine "On-guard... Cathrine!"

Slowly Lilith starts to circle Cathrine, her foot placements so precise, so light of foot she left no trace at all. Her foot placements making no sound at all.

If Cathrine were human she would have no chance at all fortunately for Cathrine she is not purely human she follows her mentors movements thinking , _You may not make any sound... your clothes on the other-hand are quite loud. R_emembering what her father taught her about hand to hand combat. Feeling the air movements on her skin and where there is no air flow at all.

Lilith moves in to strike with her claw only to have Cathrine fend her off with relative ease. Lilith Complements her saying "You father has taught to well... but your still holding back Cathrine" Lilith makes another run at Cathrine this time she transforms half way. Cathrine hears the shifting exoskeleton system during Lilith's transformation.

_Tricky _Cathrinethinks as she matches Liliths transformation Talons meet flesh causing open gashes only to have them heal within-seconds. Cathrine calls out sarcasically "You know aunt Lil were going to be at this all day... neither one of us will gain an upper hand..." Each moved so fast that tracking them was difficult to say the least

Two hours later Lilith tells Cathrine "Time for a brake you need some True Blood!"

Cathrine grumbled in a gruff tone, "I hate "TB!"

Lilith looks at her shaking her head in disbelief telling her in a flat matter-of-fact tone, "We have two options here Cathrine..., animal blood or mine... both will help you heal!" Without giving it a second thought Lilith ripped into her own forearm offering it two Cathrine.

* * *

Later that night as they head out back for another session on the wind, Lilith scents another Vampire telling Cathrine "Wait on the porch I have some business to take care of."

Lilith commanded the stranger in a tight and toneless voice, "Come out now or die where you stand!"

"Roman Zimojic" he said in a honeyed tone, "At your service!"

Lilith looked at the man saying "I have heard of you... you're the one running around saying Lilith made you..."

Crossing her arms over her chest Lilith stated in a monotone voice, "thing is Roman I remember everyone I ever gave my dark gift to..., I have no memory of you at all!"

Incensed by the implications Roman said angerly "She was Lilith."

"Forgive me Roman; I think my daughter Iltani was having some fun at your expense ... She was of the first generation of monsters I gave birth to!"

Lilith commanded "Give me your hand, a drop of blood is all I will need to see the truth" Using her fang Lilith pricked Roman's finger tasting but a single drop she said "I am right... Your maker is of my bloodline and it is Iltani she looked enough like me to be my twin not my daughter."

Walking to the porch Lilith said pointedly, "Roman... i went out of my way to eliminate all trace of my exsistance, why would I leave that much blood behind"


	23. Painful Goodbyes

Two months later Catherine's training was over and she was able to hold her own against Lilith in a battle to the death. Lilith's face was serous and stern as she told Catherine, "Never stay in one place to long...," With one last smile Lilith said "Because you are an Immortal Dhampiresa you will never age..., people will start to notice especially your friends that have known you the longest... you are different"

Lilly starts to walk into the setting sun Catherine watches she take two steps then starts to panic "Lilly..." she cries out once raising her voice and pleading Catherine screamed in a penetrating tone, "LILITH..., t-this sounds like goodbye... stay please."

Lilith's turned to look at Catherine her face became ever more placed; as she tellsher "I do have my responsibilities to the council to take up once again..."

Taking a moment of silent contemplation Lilith tells Eric, Alric was right this is one job your daughter was born for Eric"

"I will be in Babylon," Lilith tells them. Flapping her wings Lilith takes to the air with a whoosh, only to have Catherine transform and follows her. Lilith whips round to face Catherine saying, "You can't follow me little one..., this is where are journeys part..., for now if I can return I will Catherine"

"But I don't want you to leave" murmered Catherine in a brittle tone

With a flap of her bat-like wings she was gone in her mind Catherine heard Lilith's voice telling her, _Have you forgotten everything I taught you as a child Catherine... you have partaken of my blood I will always know if you need me..." _

* * *

Two hours later Eric remembered what Lilith had told him go to your old daytime hiding place I have left something for you there you. Eric went to Catherine's room to her closet to be exact poping open the floorboards he found a note along with a vial of blood.

The note reads

Eric

With Elise's blessing, I have left you a vial of my own blood Eric, With you wiil be able to protect your family you will also will be able to walk in the sun with your wife and daughter.

I do not know what you will become Eric

Eric popped the top of the vial

Look for her further adventures in Catherine's Story


End file.
